Strays
by Santana2
Summary: Iruka finds an injured dog.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I needed a break from my other fic and I wanted to write something a little light-hearted, and this has been on my computer for a while.

You know the end of this fic, seriously, there are no surprises here. I just needed to get some KakaIru fluff out of my system. I also have no idea if this has been done before, so if it looks like I'm copying someone, I apologize, it was not intentional. I do love fics where Anko and Iruka are buddies, it's just so cute.

 **Summary** : Iruka finds an injured dog.

 **Disclaimer** : I can't even believe they still allow me on fanfic sites, much less own the franchise.

* * *

Iruka was on his way home from the Academy when he literally ran into the poor thing.

In his own defense, the dog was already in pretty awful shape before he tripped and fell over it so there wasn't much more damage he could have done, even if he did partially land on it.

The dog had pretty much walked out of an alley between buildings and collapsed right in Iruka's path, unintentionally sending the teacher to the ground with it. Iruka had released a little "oomph" we he caught himself on his hands, scraping them, bag falling off his shoulder but graciously not spilling its contents all over the street.

The dog hadn't made a sound.

The teacher rolled and sat up, thinking at first that he was looking at matted, red fur. When he realized all that red was actually blood, Iruka honestly thought the dog must be dead or very, very close to it.

But Iruka saw its side expand in an unsteady breath, he muttered a small, "Oh, no," and moved.

Never one who was able to just sit and watch any creature suffer, Iruka had immediately gathered the poor thing up, hoping he didn't aggravate any injuries too much, and ran him to Inuzuka Hana's veterinary clinic across the village.

The dog didn't even open his eyes when Hana had shouted for her assistant to get the OR ready, nor did he budge when Iruka was shoved unceremoniously down a short hall and nearly dropped him.

Hana ushered Iruka into said OR and instructed, "Put him there on the table and get out."

The Inuzuka's took the lives of animals as seriously as any human life and Iruka couldn't help but admire that, so he did as she said and scurried out of the way.

After Hana slammed the door to the operating room in his face, Iruka stood in the little waiting room unsurely for a few minutes before he sighed and sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

"At least it's Friday," Iruka mumbled to himself, settling in for a long wait. He didn't know how long it would take Hana to put the dog back together – if she could do it at all – but he was determined to stay till the end.

He sighed again and put his chin in his hand, leaning on his knee. He knew without looking that his vest was covered in the dog's blood but he also knew from experience that the Shinobi uniform was made specifically with bloodstains in mind. Easy washing was a must for a ninja.

Iruka dragged his bag over and made himself useful grading papers until Hana emerged again, trying to keep and stray drops of blood off his student's work. Or he would just tell them his red pen leaked.

A few hours later, when Iruka had decided his next test would involve having his students try to tell red ink from real blood, Hana walked out into the waiting room with a rather surprised look on her tired face. Iruka suddenly felt a bit guilty. It was pretty late when he brought the dog in and nearing the next morning now.

However, this didn't seem to bother Hana as she smiled at him, removing the latex gloves from her hands, "Iruka-sensei, you're still here?"

"Yes, of course," Iruka said, confused, "How is he? Or, her, I suppose." He didn't really get a chance to look.

Hana turned slightly and gestured for him to follow her and spoke as they walked down the hall, "A lot of people just drop 'em off and run. Not that I mind, we can find a place for almost any dog, but . . . Anyway, _he_ will pull through. Quite the little scrapper you found, Sensei." She laughed and opened another door to a room much more welcoming than the sterile OR.

Here there were several kennels lining the walls and beds and toys scattered over the floor. Most of the kennel's occupants, dogs mostly, were asleep due to the late hour, but a few had the gumption to bark lazily in his direction.

On the opposite wall, lying on a fluffy blanket and being hovered over by Hana's younger assistant was what must have been Iruka's stray.

The dog was fast asleep from whatever anesthesia Hana had to use, but he was cleaner now and Iruka could finally see that the dog was gray on color, a spiky tuft of fur sticking up from the top of his head. It was of a medium build, very thin, and he could see several scars that had to have occurred years ago. Iruka's heart ached a bit at the scar running vertically through the animal's left eye.

Iruka walked up to the stray as Hana told her assistant to head home for the night, wondering what could have happened to the dog for it to get in this state. The stark white bandages around its chest were the worst, covering what Iruka knew to be a deep gash down the dog's ribs.

The rest of the bleeding was superficial mostly, but Hana had shaved away most of the hair on the dog's belly, revealing bruising. The dog's front right leg was also fractured, wrapped in plaster, Hana having healed the worst of the break.

"Poor thing," Iruka whispered, "Hope you got a few hits in on the other guy."

Hana chuckled behind him, "He's a tough one. Like I said he'll be okay, but I want to keep him here overnight at least," her smile faded a bit as she continued more seriously, "Those injuries don't look like they came from another animal, though. He's pretty malnourished to boot. Could be an abuse case. He doesn't look like he has an owner, but it could have just been some kid being mean. Wouldn't be the first time."

She said all this rather casually but Iruka could see from the look on her face that the thought sickened her even more than it did him.

"Well, whatever happened," Iruka said calmly, although his stomach rolled at the thought of someone in his village being responsible for this. And he almost physically balked at the idea of it being some _kid_ messing around, "I'll be back tomorrow to get him."

Hana clapped her hands in front of her softly and smiled again, "I was hoping you'd say that," she reached under the table and pulled out a basket of dog supplies, food and squeaky toys included. She thrust it into Iruka's hands cheerfully and said, "I'll brief you in the morning."

* * *

Hana's idea of 'brief' ended up being an hour long lecture on not only the stray's medication and care, but the full spectrum of dog care in general, and Iruka wasn't sure if he should be insulted or grateful.

Nevertheless, he knew she did it because she was a good vet and wanted her patient to have the best care so Iruka smiled, nodded, and tried to take note of everything she said.

"Well, I think that's everything," Hana said finally, and Iruka stifled a sigh of relief, "You need any help getting him home?"

Iruka shook his head and hoisted the pet carrier more securely on his hip. When he had come back that morning, the dog was awake, and Hana had already placed him into the carrier. The poor thing looked absolutely dejected at being caged. The look in his one gray eye made Iruka want to hurry home and make the dog more comfortable in a more open space.

"Nah, the basket you gave me yesterday was heavier than him," Iruka meant it as a joke but he and Hana both grimaced in concern.

"He'll have some weight on him in no time with that food I gave you," Hana waved it off with a grin, "You thought of a name yet?"

Iruka shrugged, "No, not yet. I guess I'm not great with names."

Hana led him toward the door with a paper bag in her hand, "You'll think of something when you get to know him better. Every dog has their own personality. These are his meds," she held out the bag and Iruka shifted the carrier carefully so he could grab it with one hand and tuck it into one of his vest pockets. "One is to stave off any infection, give it to him once a day till you run out. The other is for pain, just administer it if he acts like he's hurting. Don't hesitate to bring him back if you think something's wrong, okay, Sensei?"

"Of course," Iruka assured her, "And thank you again, Hana."

"Happy to do it," Hana replied and waved him out, "And I'm a fan of Scrapper, myself. If you're looking for name suggestions." She winked as he stepped out and Iruka laughed.

Iruka walked slowly, hoping not to jostle the injured dog in the crate. It was still a little early, so not too many people were out yet, making the way a bit faster for the teacher. The dog still squirmed in the crate, not liking his confined space at all. Little keening noises started coming from inside.

Iruka started talking to him as he walked, trying to calm him, "It's okay, buddy, just a little longer. I'll get you out of there and you can have a nice nap. My apartment's not too big, but it's gotta be better than this old crate, huh? You're not hurting are you? Hana said she gave you something before we left."

Iruka chatted some more, telling the little dog about his apartment and his neighbors, asking him not to bark because the old lady next door could be pretty cranky. Iruka rattled on about every useless thing he could think of and it seemed to help the canine's agitation. He talked so much he was almost surprised when he saw his building.

"Ah, here we are," Iruka said cheerfully, but had only put his foot on the first step when an all too familiar voice shouted his name.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran up to him, smiling broadly.

"Good morning, Naruto," Iruka smiled back, and teased, "Why are you up this early? Normally nothing short of a fire jutsu can get you up before noon."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are," another, more feminine voice said, and Iruka watched Sakura and Sasuke run up behind Naruto, both looking flushed and a bit out of breath.

Iruka greeted them and asked, "Training?"

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled, "Kakashi-sensei had to go off on some mission on his own and left us _homework_. And he's _late_ getting back. Thought we were done with stupid homework when we graduated."

Iruka rolled his eyes, as did Sakura.

Sasuke just sighed, "We're ninja, dobe. We'll _always_ have to train."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha but otherwise ignored him in favor of Iruka, "What've you got, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka adjusted the dog crate on his hip so that the barred door was visible, along with what was inside, "Say, hello." There was some shifting inside as the dog turned to look out.

"Oh, what a cute doggy," Sakura cooed, stepping past Naruto to get a better look. The dog growled, but Iruka took it as annoyance instead of harmful intent.

"Why'd you get a dog?" Naruto asked nosily. Iruka tilted his head in the direction of his apartment and the kids followed as he walked the rest of the way.

"I sorta found him," Iruka said, digging out his keys, "He was pretty beat up so I agreed to take care of him."

He managed to open his door and the kids followed him inside, slipping their shoes off at the threshold. Naruto liked to hang out in Iruka's apartment often enough to the point he had taken over Iruka's guest room as his own, but this was something of a first for the other two members of team seven. Sakura looked around her old sensei's apartment with open interest, while Sasuke was only slightly more covert.

Naruto followed Iruka into the kitchen where the teacher set the crate on the floor, next the dog bed he'd put there the night before.

"Why was he beat up?" Naruto asked, settling on the floor as Iruka opened the door to the cage.

Iruka sighed, "I dunno, Naruto. Little guy looks like he's led a rough life, honestly."

Sakura and Sasuke made it to the kitchen as Iruka pulled the dog carefully from the crate. A whine escaped the gray as Iruka lifted his weight and put pressure on his stomach and the bruising. As quickly and carefully as possible, Iruka deposited the dog into the bed, where he curled in on himself protectively.

Sakura let out a little gasp at the poor animal's appearance and Naruto's brow furrowed. Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally but otherwise did not react.

"Hana's already seen him," Iruka assured them and pulled the medicine out of his pocket, "I want to try and get some food in him." He pointed to the table and asked Sakura to hand him the special food Hana had given him. She got it and put it in the dog bowl, sitting next to Naruto as they watched the gray sniff at the stuff.

"C'mon little guy," Iruka said when the dog just put his head back down and sighed.

"Maybe he's just not hungry," Sasuke suggested from across the room.

Iruka nodded, "Maybe," but he didn't like it.

Sakura reached out and stroked the dog's back comfortingly, "Does he have a name?"

"Hana suggested 'Scrapper'," Iruka said.

Naruto laughed when the dog scoffed through it's nose at that, "You may have a nin-dog, Iruka-sensei."

 _I hope not. No good nin-dog owner would leave their familiar in the condition he was in_ , Iruka thought.

Aloud he said, "I'm no good with names, I'm afraid."

"What about Miso?" Naruto said immediately.

"No!" Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke said unanimously. The dog growled. Naruto pouted.

"I was thinking Gray," Sakura said reasonably, "For his color. Simple, you know?"

The dog's nose twitched in interest at that. Iruka reached out and scratched behind his ears.

"That's nice," Iruka said, but Sasuke interjected.

"Silver," he mumbled. When Iruka and his teammates looked up at him questioningly, the Uchiha pointed at the dog, "He's not really gray. When he's healthier he'll be silver. His coat's just dull right now because he's sick."

Iruka blinked and looked down to examine the little animal. Indeed, his coat _was_ dulled from lack of nutrition, but a few hairs here and there stood out shiny and silver. Iruka smiled.

"I like that," Iruka said, "Silver." The dog looked up with his single eye and tilted his head like he was thinking. After a minute, he blinked slowly and put his head back down. Iruka figured that was as close to approval as he would get, "Looks like Silver it is."

"Sure go with stupid _Sasuke's_ idea," Naruto grumbled petulantly.

Before Sakura could start in on the blonde, Iruka said, "Well, Naruto when you get your own dog you can name it whatever you want." Iruka got up to fill the other dog bowl with water.

Naruto laughed and Sakura mumbled, "I feel sorry for the creature that ends up with you."

"Hey!" Naruto griped, "No fair, I could take care of a dog. Iruka-sensei, if you ever need a pet sitter you'll call me, right?"

Iruka returned with the water bowl as the officially dubbed Silver's head shot up and he looked at Iruka pleadingly.

"Absolutely, Naruto," Iruka said and the dog's single eye widened.

When Naruto let out a triumphant yell and turned to say, " _See_ Sakura?" Iruka subtly shook his head at the little dog and he swore he heard Silver sigh in relief. There was a sound from Sasuke's direction that could have been a laugh.

"Until then," Iruka said, "You three can help me dog proof the house and then I'll make breakfast."

Naruto whooped and Sakura and Sasuke looked a little dumbfounded that Iruka-sensei had just offered to make breakfast for them out of the blue.

Dog proofing basically consisted of putting anything he didn't want Silver to get into on a higher shelf or hiding it behind a cabinet door. Minutes passed as the four of them found any questionable items in Iruka's apartment and reorganized them. Unsurprisingly, Iruka lost track of Naruto after a few minutes of this. As he figured it was too much like cleaning for the blonde Genin and he'd probably scampered back to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Leaving Sakura and Sasuke in the laundry room putting away his detergents, Iruka went back to the kitchen to at least get started on breakfast while he lectured Naruto about good cleaning habits. When he opened the door, he saw that Naruto was in the kitchen, but not to raid his food stores.

Iruka smiled and stilled his movements so the Genin wouldn't hear him.

Naruto sat on the floor next to the dog in the bed again. This time, however, the boy reached into the dog bowl and brought a bit of the soft food to Silver's mouth on his fingers. Naruto murmured soft reassurances until Silver tentatively reached out and sniffed the lump of food. When the food was deemed safe enough, Silver licked it off of Naruto's fingers, single eye trained on the boy lest he make any sudden moves.

Naruto smiled like it was Christmas and repeated the gesture, again and again, until the dog bowl was nearly empty. Iruka would have paid big money for a camera right then.

Iruka heard Sasuke and Sakura finishing up and coming back so he soundlessly closed the kitchen door. He stepped back a few paces silently and made sure to make a loud enough noise outside so that Naruto would know he was coming and reopened the door a minute later. He heard scurrying in the kitchen and knew it was Naruto hurrying to cover his actions.

When he walked back in Naruto was standing in the open door of Iruka's fridge saying loudly, "I want omelets for breakfast Iruka-sensei. And pancakes!"

"Of course, Naruto," Iruka said evenly, noticing the hand with which Naruto held open the fridge door was still covered in flecks of dog food, before reaching down and giving Silver a little scratch, "Oh, good, it looks like he ate."

"Um, yeah," Naruto stuttered and leaned back out of the fridge to hand the carton of eggs to Iruka.

"Hm," Iruka took the eggs as Sakura and Sasuke walked back in, making sure to brush the hand still speckled with kibble, "Thank you, Naruto. Make sure to wash your hands before we eat."

Iruka ruffled Naruto's head as the boy blushed furiously.

* * *

A few days later, Iruka decided that Silver had been a Jounin in a former life.

The dog was about as bad about recovery as a Jounin was at any rate.

"Will you stop trying to jump on the furniture?" Iruka grouched as he caught Silver, once again, trying to climb onto the couch, bum leg leading the way, "I am _not_ taking you back to Hana just because you think you're too good for a dog bed."

Silver sat on the floor with his ears back, single gray eye staring at Iruka with annoyance. The dog's coat was already proving Sasuke's prediction that it would take on more of a shine once the dog got some nutrition. Said nutrition also emboldened the mutt, and while Iruka was happy for the dog's recovery, by the end of the weekend the little dog was a lot more defiant than the teacher ever thought a canine could be. Iruka was starting to reconsider Hana's 'Scrapper' suggestion.

And a couple other, much less flattering names he could think of.

"Don't look at me like that," Iruka said as the dog continued to look unrepentant, "You're a dog. If you want to lay down, you go to your very own _dog bed_ . . ."

Iruka's voice trailed off and he sighed, rubbing his face, "I'm arguing with an animal."

Silver just tilted his head at him.

"Okay, look," Iruka said finally, forgetting for the moment that Silver couldn't understand a word he was saying, "I have to get back to work, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself and everyone else is busy. So, you'll have to come with me."

Silver's floppy ears perked up, once again making Iruka wonder if the dog actually understood him. If that were the case, though, Iruka didn't see why the mutt kept trying to get on the furniture.

"Which means," Iruka reached into his pocket and pulled out the subject of this one-sided conversation, "You're gonna have to wear this."

Silver blinked his one good eye at the blue collar in Iruka's hand, complete with tags that identified his name and who to contact if he was lost. Hana had made it for him over the weekend and delivered it especially, reminding Iruka of the tag laws in Konoha (There used to be a leash law, too, but the Inuzuka's and their dogs nearly had a collective coronary over it, so it was retracted).

As soon as Iruka held it up, he knew he had a problem.

Silver's eye widened and the dog took a small step back, hobbling on his hurt leg.

Iruka forgot his annoyance, worried that he'd done something to upset Silver and hurried to reassure the dog, saying, "It's okay, Silver, it's just a collar. Here just let me – "

Iruka tried to take a step forward and place the collar around the dog's neck, but Silver shot off in a bout of speed Iruka would have never thought he possessed in the state he was in.

"Hey!" Iruka shouted as the dog limped down the hallway toward the bedroom, tail literally between his legs, "Come back! You'll hurt yourself worse."

Iruka hurried after the dog as it disappeared into the bedroom. The Chunin slid in after the dog and quickly closed the door to limit Silver's escape routes.

"Calm down, little guy," Iruka soothed, moving toward the dog slowly. Silver was hunched in on himself, cowering by the bed. It was too low for him to crawl under or Iruka figured he'd be underneath it. The dog growled as Iruka came closer, this time with real angry intent in his eye.

"What's with you?" Iruka asked in frustration, "It's just a collar. All the fashionable dogs are wearing them."

Silver huffed at him but eyed the collar in his hand warily, as if it was going to bite him.

Iruka sighed and was about to give up, tag laws be damned, because he was _not_ getting bitten over a stupid collar . . .

A thought struck him suddenly. Or really more of a memory. One of a little pug wearing henohenomoheji and a Leaf hitai-ate on his head.

Idea forming, Iruka moved forward again, Silver renewing his growls. Instead of reaching for the dog, however, the teacher opened the drawer to his nightstand, where he kept an extra hitai-ate. Quickly he unclipped the dog tags from the collar and fastened them the forehead protector, tucking them behind the metal plate with the Leaf symbol.

Dropping the offending collar into the drawer and closing it, Iruka turned around so that Silver could see the hitai-ate, "Okay, what about this?"

The little dog stared for a moment, head tilted in thought. Then he slowly sat down and put his ears up, all sign of his earlier irritation gone. When Iruka walked toward him, and knelt in front of him, Silver sat still and allowed the Chunin to tie the hitai-ate around his neck securely.

"There," Iruka said sitting down in front of the dog. Silver was sniffing at the edge of the forehead protector, craning his neck like he was trying to see. After a minute he seemed to sit a little straighter with it on.

"Figures I'd manage to find the weirdest dog in Fire Country," Iruka mumbled under his breath. Silver gave a small _bark_ and wagged his tail.

Iruka's face broke into a smile and he laughed, gathering the dog in his arms, unwilling to put Silver back in the carrier he obviously hated with a passion, "You can sleep through class under my desk and then we'll see if anyone has a problem with you being in the Mission Room."

* * *

As it turned out, Silver was much more subdued when faced with a horde of small children all wanting to pet him at once. Iruka had explained briefly to the class why they had a little visitor and they had all wanted to 'pet the puppy.' Iuka allowed it as long as they were careful because he knew if they didn't sate their curiosity now it would only lead to half-baked attempts later.

Afterward Silver had stayed hidden under Iruka's desk for the rest of the day. In his dog bed no less.

The Mission Room proved to be just as accommodating. Silver sat by Iruka's chair and lazily observing the Shinobi passing in and out, eventually giving up on growling at hose with the nerve to coo and pat him on the head.

Shizune walked by at one point and paused to blink at the little dog before looking at Iruka questioningly.

"Oh, I hope this is okay," Iruka said apologetically, "I was afraid to leave him alone." And he explained quickly about what happened.

Shizune smiled understandingly, pointing to Tonton on the floor, being sniffed interestedly by Silver, "Hey, I have no problem with pets in the workplace. Besides, if the Inuzukas get to bring their dogs everywhere I don't see why you shouldn't." She reached down and scratched Silver behind the ears, "And at least he's a lot smaller."

"Trust me, his attitude more than makes up for any size differential," Iruka grumbled.

Shizune smiled mischievously, "Iruka-sensei, I thought there was a good reason Lady Tsunade assigns _you_ all the hard cases at the Academy."

Iruka sputtered as she moved away laughing.

Her mirth was short lived as the door to the Mission Room was flung open and slammed into the wall behind it with enough force to leave a hole in the wall from the doorknob.

"What the - ?" Shizune started but was cut off by the person standing in the doorway, none other than Maito Gai.

"I must speak with the Hokage!" Gai boomed, but it held none of his usual overzealous optimism, instead an undercurrent of urgency and fear.

In fact, as Iruka watched the Green Beast fly across the Mission Room toward Shizune he noticed the man looked far from his typically sparkling self. He looked like he'd been through quite the ordeal, clothes ripped, several lacerations and bruises showing through the holes in his clothes. Part of his normally immaculate hair was singed, and he was covered in a layer of dirt and soot, head to toe.

"Gai-san, are you all right?" Shizune asked in alarm as the man stopped in front of her. By now Gai had drawn the attention of the entire room, "Have you been to the hospital? You look terrible – "

"This is of Utmost Importance," Gai said, somehow capitalizing his words even in his obvious distress. He hurried past Shizune toward Lady Tsunade's office, heedless of the room full of people following his progress. Shizune followed behind him, taking two steps for each one of Gai's, Tonton oinking after them.

Iruka became even more confused when Gai raced by his desk and the Chunin saw that he was holding an extra uniform in his hands, equally ripped and covered in blood and filth.

It was a rare enough thing for the Green Beast to come back from a mission so frazzled (albeit, his injuries were nothing new) and it worried Iruka and everyone else that watched him disappear through the corridor that led to the Hokage's office.

The Mission Room went completely silent for a few moments when Gai left but quickly broke out into a hushed murmur.

Iruka only remembered one thing that was said. The desk ninja to his right whispered, "Wasn't Gai on a mission with Hatake?"

* * *

Iruka was not surprised to find Naruto at his door days later, an unusually worried frown marring his young face.

Word had finally gotten out that Gai had come back late from his mission with Kakashi, but without the Copy-nin in tow. The unofficial story was that they had completed their mission successfully and had been on their way home. At some point, though, they had been outnumbered by enemy nin and had split up in hopes of losing them and meeting up later.

Gai had made it to the meeting place and waited. When Kakashi didn't turn up, the Green Beast went looking for him. All he'd found was the Copy-nin's uniform. Word had it even Kakashi's _Icha Icha_ had been left in the pocket of his flak jacket, which was probably the most disquieting detail of all.

Mainly because the entire Hokage Tower had heard Gai shout something along the lines of, "And now My Rival is lost in enemy territory . . . IN THE _NUDE_!" loud enough to shake the walls.

Under any other circumstances, Iruka would have laughed at the image it conjured up.

Now, however, Naruto stood outside his apartment door as Iruka walked up with Silver in his arms. The dog had become a staple at his side in less than a week and Iruka thought he was starting to understand why the Inuzuka clan kept such close quarters with their own ninkin. Even if the mutt did have some superiority complex, he was friendly company.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka said gently as he unlocked his door and let the boy inside.

"Hey," Naruto shucked his shoes off at the door and waited until Iruka closed it to wrap his arms around the teacher's waist.

Iruka let him cling for a minute while he ran his fingers through messy blonde hair. Finally Naruto stepped back, allowing Iruka to put a squirming Silver down. The dog limped in to the kitchen where his food-bowl was and Iruka directed Naruto to the kitchen table.

"Hungry?" Iruka asked, not surprised when Naruto nodded. Even upset the kid was a bottomless pit, "I'll get something started. Put some food in Silver's bowl for me, will you?"

Naruto didn't answer but Iruka eventually heard the bag of food being opened and dry kibble being poured. The boy shuffled about behind him for a little bit until finally coming to rest somewhere in the kitchen.

Iruka was busily cooking when Naruto spoke up again, "He's never this late."

Iruka turned but Naruto was not where he left him at the kitchen table. In fact, Iruka didn't see him at all. Blinking, Iruka cast about for the Genin as Naruto said, "I mean he's _always_ late. But not when it's important, you know?"

Finally, Iruka pinpointed where the boy's voice was coming from and ducked to look under the table. There Naruto sat with Silver in his lap, petting the dog gently as Silver leaned on his chest.

"I'm really worried about him, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said and even in the shadow of the table, Iruka could tell the boy's eyes were shining. He wrapped his arms around Silver a little tighter and mumbled, "I know you never liked him much. But he's a good teacher even if he is kinda weird and he's a pervert but . . . but . . ."

"I know, Naruto," Iruka said, making sure his cooking was safe before he bent down and crawled under the table along with the dog and the boy, "We all are. I'm sure wherever he is, Kakashi-sensei is doing his best to get back home, yeah?"

Iruka quickly put a lid on his guilt at the words. He knew Lady Tsunade had officially listed Kakashi as MIA, which was never a good sign for any mission gone wrong. Search parties had been sent out, but had come back even more empty handed than Gai. At least the Green Beast had found Kakashi's uniform.

But he wouldn't stamp out Naruto's hope until he had conclusive proof that the Copy-nin wasn't coming back.

"Yeah," Naruto murmured, hugging Silver to his chest. The dog reached up and licked the boy's face until Naruto finally chuckled and pulled away, saying more cheerfully, "Yeah, he's fine."

Iruka smiled and patted Naruto's knee, "C'mon. Food's ready."

They ate and talked about other things. Naruto grouched about helping with the dishes, but decided to stay the night at Iruka's. As the blonde got ready for bed, Iruka put the leftovers away (and tried not to wonder at the fact that there were _leftovers_ and what that said about Naruto's emotional state).

Iruka also organized his things for the next day and made sure Silver had water before going through his own nightly routine.

By the time Iruka went to check on him, Naruto was asleep, curled up in bed. Iruka smiled again as he saw Silver curled into the boy's side, Naruto's arm wrapped around him.

"Just this once," Iruka whispered and saw the dog's ear twitch.

* * *

"Alright," Hana said as she slipped the plaster off Silver's leg and checked the progress, "I went ahead and healed the fracture the rest of the way, so there's no reason to leave the plaster on any longer. The leg will still be a little weak though."

Iruka nodded as she checked the rest of the dog's wounds, watching closely to make sure Silver didn't try another escape attempt. That day was the day Iruka learned that Silver hated the vet with a passion the teacher thought dogs were supposed to reserve for things like cats and little red penlights.

The dog had taken one look at the building and tried to jump out of Iruka's arms, scratching him in the process. And when that hadn't worked Silver started howling like he was being murdered. Hana had actually walked into the reception area when they walked in just to see what all the fuss was about and immediately started laughing when she saw it was Iruka with a flailing Silver in his arms.

"At least we know he's healthy enough to fight," Hana had said and waved him to one of the exam rooms, "Let's get him fixed up before he hurts himself again."

By the time she'd finished her examination, Silver had tried twice to leap from the table and had almost succeeded in getting out the little window at one point.

He sat in utter misery now, glaring at Iruka, who had finally wrapped a leash around Silver's neck and tied it to the chair by the table. Iruka just glared back.

"Everything else looks good," Hana announced finally, "I'd tell you make sure he takes it easy, but I'm not sure it'll do any good with this one." She ruffled the fluffy tuft of fur on top of his head affectionately and Silver made a grumbling noise low in his throat, "Aw, don't be like that." Silver growled.

"Watch it or I'll give you another bath," Iruka threatened. The growling immediately stopped and one gray eye turned to him, opened as wide as it would go.

Iruka had finally broken down the day before and given the little monster a bath because his apartment was steadily smelling more and more like dog. Silver was none too happy with being scrubbed with flea shampoo and refused to take it lying down.

By the end of it, Iruka was soaked and his bathroom was a disaster to say the least. He was still getting wet dog hair off the ceiling.

Hana chuckled and handed Silver off to Iruka, "He's still a little on the thin side though. He might just be that way, but keep feeding him the special food."

"Got it," Iruka said and walked back to the reception area, Hana following.

"Hey," the Vet said suddenly, "I was wondering if they'd heard anything else about Hatake from one of the other search teams. My mom was on the last one but they didn't find anything."

Hana sounded surprised and she had a right to be. Tsume was the best tracker in the village and for her to find no leads was discouraging. It didn't help that Tsunade had sent her out on a rather desperate last resort.

Iruka shook his head, Silver watching him with his one good eye, "The last party isn't due back for another few days. Gai went with them this time, too."

"Hm," Hana hummed and handed the desk worker Iruka's records, "Been weeks now, hasn't it. Scary."

Iruka nodded but didn't comment.

A week ago, Team Seven had been assigned to train with Asuma-sensei's team, since Shikamaru had already made Chunin. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had rightfully interpreted this as a bad sign. If the Genin were being pushed on someone else, that meant the chances of Kakashi coming back were slimmer than ever.

Poor Sakura had been near tears when they came out of Tsunade's office after having received the news, Asuma looking somewhat shell-shocked as he trailed after them with his own team in tow. Naruto hadn't cried at Iruka's apartment that night but just quietly held Silver until he fell asleep.

Iruka left Hana's clinic and went straight to the park. It was the weekend again and Silver had shown quite the liking for the park when Iruka brought him here the first time.

The dog seemed to like it even better now that he could walk without hobbling. While the dog sniffed curiously around the open area, Iruka dug in his bag.

Finding what he was looking for, Iruka smiled and let out a short little whistle. Silver's head shot up in attention, floppy ears raising as best they could.

Iruka held up the bright orange ball, "Wanna try fetch, boy?"

Silver's head cocked to the side as he stared at the object in Iruka's hand. Iruka squeezed the ball and it squeaked, making Silver's tail twitch.

"Go get it," Iruka said and threw the ball in a low toss over the grass.

Silver watched it sail from his hand and land in the grass a few yards from him, completely nonplussed as the orange ball rolled down a hill for a bit. The dog stared for a minute then looked back at Iruka as if in need of explanation.

"Okay, you're not a retriever," Iruka mumbled and walked after the toy. Silver followed interestedly at the teacher's heels. Iruka picked the ball up and let Silver sniff it this time.

The Chunin smiled mischievously and squeaked the ball right under Silver's nose. The dog jumped and _barked_ at the thing as if it had offended him somehow.

"Try again?" Iruka asked and held the ball up like he was about to throw. Silver's eye locked onto the ball as his tail wagged a little faster.

Iruka threw and this time Silver chased, barking and skidding to a halt as the ball hit the ground. Iruka laughed as Silver pawed at it for a second before pressing his chest into the ground so he could inspect the ball better. Only his back end stayed in the air, tail wagging. Finally, he picked it up in his mouth and jogged back toward Iruka, seeming triumphant that he had figured out the game.

"Good boy," Iuka cheered and knelt to take the ball back so he could throw it again, "You got it – " He stopped as Silver's eye glinted impishly and the dog trotted right past Iruka with the ball still in his mouth, just out of arm's reach.

"Hey!" Iruka laughed and 'fetch' turned into 'keep-away' as Silver picked up speed and refused to let Iruka have the ball back.

They played like that for a while, Iruka chasing Silver and making half-hearted grabs at the ball, only for Silver to spin at the last second and dash away again. Iruka briefly wondered if it was detrimental not to teach Silver to give the ball back, but he was having too much fun to care.

Finally, Silver seemed to tire and trotted over to Iruka's bag sitting under a shade tree, Iruka following behind. The dog dropped the slobbery ball at his feet and sat, tongue lolling as he panted. Iruka sat as well, pulling his bag over and rubbing Silver's back, "Feels good to run, huh?"

Silver rolled onto his back so that Iruka could rub his stomach, feet flopping in the air.

Iruka laughed and obliged, secretly grabbing the ball and depositing it into the bag before Silver got a hold of it again. When the dog rolled back over, Iruka found the spot on the back of his neck that never failed to send Silver's hind leg into overdrive. For whatever reason this was a source of endless entertainment for Naruto, and Iruka could see why.

Half an hour later found them in a similar position but Iruka with papers in his lap and Silver lounging next to him, the picture of contentment.

Until a voice sang clear across the park, "Oh, Ruuuukaaaaa!"

Iruka didn't mean to laugh when poor Silver started. The dog jumped onto all fours in a blur, fur bristling, and teeth bared, a snarl ripping from his throat before Silver realized there was no real threat. Just Anko running toward them and waving.

On second thought, given that information, Iruka could see how someone might think they were being threatened.

Iruka saw that she still had her mission pack over her shoulders and was covered in a fine layer of road dust. She had just gotten back then, and that always meant one thing.

"Dango?" Iruka asked unnecessarily when she stopped in front of him and he stood up. She through her arms around him in an over-enthusiastic hug, nearly knocking him over.

"And beer," Anko replied brightly, "I'm buying."

Before she let go of him, in typical Anko fashion, she snuck her hand down and groped Iruka's ass. Iruka would deny the incredibly undignified noise that escaped him until his death but Anko laughed uproariously at the squeak. He must have startled Silver a bit, though, because the dog growled again.

Iruka glared at her and gathered his things, shoving them in his bag as he tried to distract her by asking, "How'd the mission go?"

"Oh, you know," Anko shrugged, "Asses were kicked. Names were taken. I'm still awesome. Who's mutt?" She pointed to Silver who was sniffing around her ankles and circling almost irritably.

"Mine," Iruka said, remembering that Anko's mission had been a long one, "Meet Silver. Silver, this is Anko."

"Aw, did Ruka miss me so much he needed a fwiend?" Anko baby-talked, reaching down to pet the dog. Silver, on the other hand, only glared with his one eye, huffed, and moved back to Iruka's side before Anko could touch him.

Iruka blinked down at the animal and shrugged, "He's just gotta get to know you," he told Anko and she rolled her eyes.

"Figures you'd find another weird stray to take in," Anko said as they started walking side-by-side back into town.

"Another?" Iruka asked distractedly. He kept looking down at Silver by his side, wondering why the dog was so closely watching Anko with his one good eye. He also noticed that Silver had decided to walk resolutely between them, despite being bumped by their feet several times.

Anko snorted like Iruka was missing something obvious, "You take in strays Umino. Me, Naruto, and don't even get me started on Satan."

 _Satan_ was Anko-code for Mizuki. Iruka never knew if she stopped using his real name to spite Mizuki or to spare Iruka's feelings, but if it was the latter he was sorry to say it only made remembering worse.

Iruka inwardly cringed, but let her finish, "And now the dog here," she paused as Silver seemed to take offense to that and growled, "Sorry, _Silver_. Happy?" She looked down at him and Silver huffed haughtily through his nose, "Anyway, _strays_. You take them in, you love them. It's your hobby. One that I am grateful for because you're willing to buy food."

Iruka didn't know what to say to that so he settled with, "I thought you were buying tonight?"

"I am. Don't change the subject," Anko smirked at him.

"I'm not that bad," Iruka mumbled as they reached Anko's favorite dango place and he opened the door for her. Before she could step in though, Silver nearly knocked her over running in first.

"Oi!" Anko hollered after the dog as Iruka gave an indignant, " _Silver_."

But Silver just stared back at them as if to say _Aren't you coming?_

"I don't know why he's acting like this," Iruka mumbled but followed Anko in.

They chose a booth and sat on opposite sides. Silver scrabbled onto the seat next to Iruka and tucked himself into the teacher's side determinedly.

Iruka ignored it as Anko said, "And you _are_ that bad, by the way," apparently picking up where they left off the conversation about Iruka's 'hobby,' "And like I said, it's not a bad thing." She paused and they both seemed to think the same thing at the same time. Anko clarified, "Except for that one time."

They placed their orders and Iruka settled into his seat, Silver warm at his side. He listened to Anko as she told him about her mission, or the parts she could tell anyway. One of the problems of having a Jounin friend was there was only so much of their lives one had clearance to hear.

Iruka never worried about it much, though, because as long as Anko came home, safe and (relatively) sound, he could live without every single detail. If every now and then Anko cried on his shoulder over one of those unknown details, well, Iruka figured he was qualified enough for that.

They chatted easily for a few hours until outside it grew dark in earnest. After a few beers Iruka felt sleepy and Silver's head rested in his lap as the dog snoozed. Probably full from the little pieces of food Iruka kept sneaking him.

"He really is a cute dog," Anko said, drowsy as well, and leaned over the table to pet Silver now that he wasn't awake enough to snarl, "Maybe I should get a pet."

Iruka chuckled, "There are so many things wrong with that idea," he smiled teasingly when Anko pouted at him, "But he is nice to come home to. Someone to share space with, you know?"

Anko hummed in agreement.

Sometime later Iruka bid Anko goodnight and walked home, Silver loping calmly at his side. The dog seemed like his normal, lazy self now so Iruka brushed off his earlier behavior without much thought.

They got home and Iruka went through his normal nightly routine, putting Silver to bed in the kitchen as usual. The dog typically insisted on sleeping in Naruto's bed if the blonde slept over but was content enough to sleep on his own the rest of the time.

Iruka often caught him on the couch in the morning, but the teacher had learned that one had to pick their battles when it came to pets. Although, sometimes he really thought Silver just believed he was too good for a mere dog bed. Besides, Iruka kind of liked it when Silver climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to him while he graded papers.

Nevertheless, Iruka was more than a little startled when he heard scratching at his bedroom door after he laid down in bed.

He got up from his doze and when he opened the door the first thing he saw was one big, gray eye looking up at him pitifully in a silent plea to be let in.

Iruka sighed, "No, Silver, you know the rule." He picked the dog up and carried him back to the kitchen. He received a look of utter devastation for his troubles, "Don't look at me like that. Go to sleep." Silver keened at him but did not follow Iruka back to the bed room.

Iruka went back to his room and laid down again. He was deep asleep and happily dreaming of a classroom full of quiet, well-behaved children when he felt a dip in the mattress. Iruka instantly grabbed the kunai under his pillow and was sitting up, brandishing his weapon at –

"Silver?" Iruka questioned as he glared at the lump of fur on top of his comforter.

Silver, completely unrepentant, wagged his tail happily at Iruka, ears perked, and body curled comfortably at the foot of the bed.

Iruka sighed again, wondering if it was worth it to take him back to the kitchen.

After a moment's thought Iruka flopped back onto his pillows, "Fine," he mumbled sleepily, "J'st for tonight, though."

If Silver ended up in Iruka's bed every night after that, a warm presence tucked into the curve of his hip, the Chunin decided there were some battles he didn't mind losing.

* * *

The beginning of Iruka's week came with a class of pre-Genin who had obviously eaten nothing but sugar and coffee the entire weekend. And after that a Mission Room full of Jounin who had obviously eaten nothing but ration bars and coffee the entire weekend. In other words, everyone Iruka came into contact with was cranky, obnoxious, and just generally out to ruin his sanity.

The real coup de grace came two hours into his shift in the Mission Room. A Jounin Iruka didn't personally know came in, waited patiently in line, calmly handed in a decent enough report, and when Iruka asked him to, "Make this one correction here, Jounin-sama, and I'll let you go," the man completely flipped his lid.

This Jounin should have obviously made a stop at the hospital long before he came to the Mission Room but as it was the man had dragged Iruka up by his shirt collar and started shaking him like a rag-doll and screaming something unintelligible to the Chunin. He caught "Iwa" and "goats" before the man pulled Iruka over the desk and started strangling him.

Several people immediately began to step in and Iruka was reaching for his weapons pouch but Silver, still hanging out under Iruka's desk even though he was all healed, beat all of them to the punch. The dog was not very big, but he was fast as anything, and in a blur Silver was over the desk and had his jaws clamped around the Jounin's forearm hard enough to draw blood even through the sleeve of his uniform.

The man dropped Iruka, who landed unceremoniously on top of his desk, coughing and trying to breath normally. The man howled, flinging his arm violently but was unable to throw the dog off. Someone, Iruka thought it might have been Genma, tackled the Jounin to the ground and several others helped to hold him down until Ibiki and a medical team could arrive.

Iruka ran over just in time to see Kurenai gently extracting Silver from the pile, the dog still growling and snapping viciously at the man now mumbling incoherently on the floor.

"You all right, Iruka-sensei?" Kurenai asked kindly as he walked up and she held Silver out to him, "That's a good little friend you've got."

Iruka took Silver from her, checking him over quickly to make sure he hadn't reinjured himself, "I'm fine and thank you, he is," Iruka said, voice sounding a little gravely. He looked up at her when it turned out Silver was fine, although the little dog was glaring daggers at the Jounin as he was carried away, "I'd be more worried about that guy."

"Hm," Kurenai hummed in disapproval, "Ibiki will straighten it all out. He probably just got in over his head on his mission. Of course, a Jounin out to know when he needs to seek psychological attention before he snaps on someone. Very unprofessional to assault Mission Room staff."

Iruka laughed despite his sore throat. Silver stopped snarling and looked up at him.

Kurenai smiled, her mission accomplished, then looked up and blinked, "Wow, we got the Hokage's attention."

Iruka turned to see Lady Tsunade storming into the room, Shizune hurrying behind her. People dispersed in her wake as the blonde asked loudly, "Alright, what now? I was actually getting something done today."

Kurenai nudged him and Iruka started a bit, but moved forward to quickly explain. Tsunade turned to him and listened, rolling her eyes at the end of his little tale.

"You'd think we were running and insane asylum with the way these Jounin act," Tsunade grouched, rubbing her temples, "Never mind. Go on home Iruka-sensei, you get the rest of the day off."

Iruka bowed awkwardly, still holding Silver in his arms, the dog now sedate, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

She cocked an eyebrow as she always did at formalities but a smile tugged at her mouth as she reached out and pat Silver on the head, "Cute little body guard you have there, Sensei."

The dog growled as Tsunade walked off, but if she heard the blonde did not turn back. Iruka jostled him a bit in his arms with a quiet, "A little respect, mutt," but continued to carry Silver as he gathered his things and left, not even arguing that his shift didn't finish for another few hours.

Walking outside, Iruka put Silver down on the ground gently and rubbed his floppy ears affectionately, feeling a little bubble of pride well up in his chest now that the excitement was over.

"Good boy," he whispered.

Silver butted his head against Iruka's hand and wagged his tail happily.

* * *

Iruka woke hours before his alarm went off, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't feel threatened and when he opened his eyes to look around his room nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He reached out with his senses briefly but felt nothing unusual in his apartment.

Sighing, Iruka stretched, feeling a familiar weight resting at his side. He smiled sleepily and reached down to where Silver's head rested on his hip, running his fingers through the tuft of wiry fur at the top of his head. Silver sighed deeply and shifted also.

Then Iruka froze as something draped over his leg. Something heavy and muscled and definitely _not_ belonging to a dog.

Slowly, Iruka looked down at his body and at the man's arm wrapped around his legs.

In a blink Iruka had his hidden kunai in his hand, the light switched on, and was in a defensive position on the other side of the room.

The man started as well, waking almost violently and coming up on all fours in Iruka's bed, hand reaching for a weapon's pouch that was not there because, as Iruka belatedly realized, the man was completely naked.

The second thing Iruka noticed was that he recognized this person, although normally he was wearing a lot more layers, especially around the facial region.

"Kakashi?" Iruka nearly squeaked, his throat constricted in shock.

"A-ah, um," was all that came out of Hatake Kakashi's mouth as he blinked several times in obvious confusion. The Sharingan opened momentarily, only to slam shut when Kakashi realized he didn't have anything covering it. Almost sluggishly, Kakashi reached up and felt his own mask-less face, looked down at his current lack of clothing, and finally up at an equally stunned Iruka.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Iruka asked, dumbfounded, "Why are you in my _bed?_ Why are you –," Suddenly, Iruka blushed furiously and turned around, putting his back to Kakashi, "Why are you _naked_?"

Iruka only heard a few inarticulate strangled noises behind him. For the life of him, the Chunin couldn't imagine why after a month of being MIA Kakashi would suddenly show up in as random a place as Iruka's bed. And for that matter where was . . .

Wait . . .

No . . . just, _no . . ._

Iruka's mind rebelled for a few seconds as he tried to find _any_ other explanation for his current situation. When none came, Iruka rubbed a hand over his face and turned back to his impromptu guest, this time keeping his eyes trained on Kakashi's face. The scar running through his eye. The shock of silver hair.

And finally, the Leaf hitai-ate still tied loosely around the Jounin's neck.

"I am an idiot," Iruka said, mostly to himself.

"Perhaps, you have your faculties about you enough to explain it to _me_ , Sensei?" was Kakashi's first real sentence, albeit higher than his normal pitch, and probably not as scathing as the Copy-nin meant. He was quickly grabbing at Iruka's sheets and throwing them over his waist to protect his modesty. Something that registered distantly with Iruka as something he never would have associated with porn-reading-in-public Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka shook himself and stuttered, "I-I'll explain on the way to Hokage Tower, I need to get you to Lady Tsunade. Just-just wait here, I'll get you some clothes, I just, okay, wait here."

* * *

Iruka stood in Lady Tsunade's office next to Kakashi, now fully dressed in some of Iruka's spare sweats, awaiting the Hokage's reaction.

Iruka had frantically rushed an oddly quiet Kakashi to the Tower, the both of them practically falling through the Hokage's office door, much to the surprise of Tsunade, Shizune, and the three noblemen having a meeting. Fortunately, one look at her previously MIA ninja had Tsunade ushering said lords out the door with a polite, "Get out, this is way more interesting, trust me."

Tsunade had quickly gone into healer-mode, inspecting Kakashi for any lingering injury. Finding none she went into angry/worried/really-tired-of-your-crap Hokage-mode and started asking exactly what had happened.

Kakashi just stood there as Iruka spilled about finding Silver around the same time as Kakashi went missing and subsequently finding out that the dog was none other than the Hatake. It all seemed so incredibly ridiculous, standing there in the Hokage's office in the wee hours of the morning, Kakashi silently watching Iruka give possibly the weirdest mission report he'd ever had to give.

Tsunade and Shizune both stood there when he was finished, not saying a word for a few minutes, just as quiet as Kakashi had been ever since Iruka found him in his bed.

Finally, Tsunade cleared her throat and made a snapping sound with her fingers that Shizune clearly understood as, _Get the effing sake, right effing now._

"So, just to be clear," Tsunade said slowly, Shizune rushing to do her bidding, "You found and took in an injured dog out of the goodness of your heart, and woke up with a handsome man in your bed?"

Iruka felt his face heat and rubbed at his scar as Shizune reprimanded, "Lady Tsunade, _please_."

"Did you kiss him first? Please, tell me you kissed him – "

" _Lady Hokage!"_ Shizune warned murderously.

"Sorry, I'll stop," Tsunade said, not sounding apologetic at all, "Seriously, though, Kakashi what do you remember?" Shizune came back with the sake and Tsunade barely waited for her to pour some in cup before slinging it back.

For the first time since Iruka's apartment Kakashi spoke, voice uncertain, "I recall my mission with Gai, up to a point, anyway. I was trying to lose the enemy nin when . . . when I believe I was hit with a jutsu of some kind." Kakashi thought for a moment and said slowly, trying to remember, "Yes. I was engaged fighting two of them when a third hit me from behind. Everything . . . gets a little unclear after that."

It was the most unsure and unsteady Iruka had ever seen Kakashi and he wouldn't deny that it was freaking him out a little.

Kakashi stood in a rigid, uncomfortable version of his usual careless slouch. Iruka's clothes looked awkward on the Copy-nin, the shirt stretching across his shoulders and the pants ending too far above his ankles as he was both taller and broader than Iruka. The lower half of his face was covered with a handkerchief Iruka had found at the bottom of a drawer somewhere, making Kakashi look like he was about to rob a stage-coach.

The hitai-ate covering the Sharingan was the only thing that looked normal on Kakashi, but Iruka couldn't look at it without remembering that it was his and if he were to look under the metal plate there would be two dog tags with the name "Silver" etched into them along with Iruka's contact information.

"I'll have someone from the hospital investigate that later," Tunade was saying, taking another sip of her sake, "And you _are_ going, brat, I want to make sure there are no lingering side-effects. Iruka-sensei, I want you to give an official statement."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said quietly.

"And Iruka?" Tsuande said, drawing his eyes back up to her. Iruka saw her mouth twitching, "Don't leave anything out. Seriously, I want everything. _Everything._ "

"Er, yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied.

"Good, I look forward to it," Tsunade said and reclined back with her sake cup, "Shizune, escort the brat to the hospital, make sure he gets there. Hurry up and get out, I've earned some drinking time today."

The three of them left, ignoring the very un-Hokage-esque giggles coming from Tsunade's closed door.

When the three of them stepped out, Iruka turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, I – "

"Thank you for everything, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi murmured quickly, "I'm sorry for putting you out all this time."

Iruka was about to reply that he hadn't thought of it like that, but Kakashi just turned and walked ahead of Shizune in the direction of the hospital, the Hokage's assistant jogging to keep up.

Iruka watched him go, mouth hanging open slightly, wondering if he had just witnessed Hatake Kakashi fleeing.

* * *

 **A/N** : There is a second part to this, because I thought this was getting a little long for a one-shot. I'll probably post part 2 no matter what cause I'm stubborn like that and I enjoyed writing this, but I wanted to see how the beginning went over first.

So, please, review and tell me how predictable I am.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Formerly titled _The One About the Dog_ , which was a replacement for the current title because I forgot said current title at the time of posting. So, I went with the generic _FRIENDS_ episode title. I'm creative like that.

On to more relevant things . . . Since the last chapter was all Iruka POV I wanted to do this chapter all Kakashi. Also, I like to think that Maito Gai is an amazing friend and a little more observant and sneaky than people give him credit for.

Not overly happy with how this part turned out, but I'll let you guys decide.

* * *

The first time Kakashi found himself in Iruka's bed he knew he had to be dreaming, because it was the only explanation for him to be surrounded so completely by the smell of one Umino Iruka. It wouldn't be the first time Iruka starred in one of Kakashi's dreams, nor was it strange for him to dream of the Chunin's scent, so Kakashi could easily accept this as fact.

Iruka's smell always fascinated Kakashi's sensitive nose, simply because it seemed to be such a contradiction on itself. On the one hand Iruka forever smelled of books, like old paper and ink, and dust that lined library shelves. Peaceful smells, like the Academy halls where children were safe to learn or his favorite ramen stand clung to the Chunin like a second skin. Always there, overlaying scents Kakashi was much more familiar with, like metal and weapon oil and, on the rare occasion, like after a mission, blood.

That oddly contradicting smell was the first thing Kakashi became aware of in his little fantasy. The second was that he was lying on a bed with soft sheets and his head pillowed on a warm body that could only be Iruka's.

Or if it wasn't he was seriously getting cheated in the dream department.

Kakashi sighed in contentment when he felt Iruka move, pressing his nose deeper into Iruka's side. Fingers carded through his hair as Iruka woke up a bit more and Kakashi curled an arm around whatever part of the Chunin he could reach, eyes still closed.

Then the body Kakashi thought was Iruka stiffened and leapt away, jarring Kakashi awake and alert and . . .

Staring at Iruka-sensei standing across the room with a panicked expression and a kunai aimed at him.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream.

 _Please, let it be a Genjutsu,_ Kakashi thought fervently to himself, because the third thing he'd noticed was that this was not his home and he had no idea how he'd gotten there or what the hell was going on, _Please,_ please _, let me be under enemy attack right now._

"Kakashi?" The-person-he-hoped-to-everything-was-not-the-real-Iruka asked, voice high in shock.

Kakashi thought he stuttered something as he blinked open the Sharingan momentarily, a brief flash of pain assaulting him, as if he hadn't used it in a while. Nevertheless, he found that this was, regrettably, not an illusion brought on by an enemy nin.

Kakashi was busy taking stock of the rest of himself, feeling far more dazed than he thought he had a right to. As it turned out his Sharingan was not the only thing exposed.

He realized belatedly that Iruka had overcome his shock and questions were being aimed at him in rapid-fire succession, "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you in my _bed?_ Why are you –," Kakashi looked up in time to see a brilliant blush that he would have found much more adorable _at any other time_ and Iruka turning away so fast Kakashi feared he'd give himself whiplash, "Why are you _naked_?"

All excellent questions but, unfortunately, Kakashi had no answers for any of them because he was busy fighting down his own panic.

Also, what the hell was around his neck? If Iruka wasn't so flustered at the sight of him, he might have accused the Chunin of doing something really kinky while he was out of it. Not that he would mind, but it was the principle of the thing, he should at least be awake –

 _Would you focus!_ Kakashi's brain screamed as Iruka turned back around, seemingly coming to a realization as he examined the Copy-nin again. Suddenly hyper-aware of the state he was in, Kakashi reached for the blanket on the bed and started wrapping it around himself. He really wished he had his mask because, not only could Iruka see his face, but Kakashi knew he looked like a gaping moron.

Iruka was watching him with such abject confusion that Kakashi felt his panic rise up again.

Especially when all Iruka had to say up to that point was, "I am an idiot."

With his barely restrained panic came frustration and a little anger at not being in the loop, so Kakashi didn't think he could be held responsible for how his voice sounded when he responded, "Perhaps, you have your faculties about you enough to explain it to _me_ , Sensei?"

Thankfully, this seemed to snap the Chunin out of his daze and Iruka started stuttering about getting him clothes and taking him to Tsunade.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of clothes, running, scaring snooty lords out of the Hokage's office, learning he'd been MIA for nearly a month, and most of all, listening to Iruka explain how he'd been the Chunin's pet dog for most of that time.

When Iruka finished, Kakashi almost asked if he could partake of some of Tsunade's sake.

"So, just to be clear," Tsunade was saying when Kakashi managed to tune back into the conversation, "You found and took in an injured dog out of the goodness of your heart, and woke up with a handsome man in your bed?"

Unperturbed by the Hokage's teasing (that was the most normal thing about the situation for him), Kakashi watched with interest as Iruka's face color and as Shizune reprimanded, "Lady Tsunade, _please_."

"Did you kiss him first? Please, tell me you kissed him – "

" _Lady Hokage!"_

Kakashi was rather preoccupied with how Iruka rubbed his scar when he was embarrassed and how he kid of wanted to run his finger over it too, just to know how it felt. So much so, that he almost missed Tsunade addressing him.

"Seriously, though, Kakashi what do you remember?" Tsunade asked as she watched him with those too sharp eyes. Like she knew everything he was thinking.

He could have honestly answered with 'nothing' but figured she'd asked to assess his mental state so he replied as best he could, "I recall my mission with Gai, up to a point, anyway. I was trying to lose the enemy nin when . . . when I believe I was hit with a jutsu of some kind." Kakashi would have been a lot more perturbed about not being able to see the jutsu with his Sharingan if he hadn't just woken up from it, "Yes. I was engaged fighting two of them when a third hit me from behind. Everything . . . gets a little unclear after that."

 _Except for warm hands and the smell of books and metal._

He didn't know if it was a result of the jutsu or having such a rude awakening, but Kakashi was beginning to feel incredibly unbalanced. It didn't help to have Iruka standing there watching him worriedly, and breathing in the Chunin's smell every time he took a breath through the handkerchief Iruka had lent him.

A smell that made him want to curl up next to Iruka again and –

He would blame the damn jutsu.

Then again the Chunin had a knack for making Kakashi feel pretty off-balance, so that wasn't completely fair.

For possibly the first time in his life Kakashi was relieved when Tsunade dismissed him to go to the hospital with Shizune. He needed to get away and get his head on straight before he faced Iruka again.

That would be fun.

As Kakashi stepped out of the Hokage's door, ignoring Tsunade's drunken giggles, he heard Iruka come out behind him.

He turned and saw that Iruka was still slightly flushed as he said, "Kakashi-san, I – "

"Thank you for everything, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi found himself muttering, watching Iruka's face fall, "I'm sorry for putting you out all this time." Kakashi would feel bad about brushing the Chunin off later. He would find a way to apologize later. Right now, he had to get out of there.

He actually beat Shizune to the hospital.

* * *

Kakashi should have known Tsunade would show up before he was dismissed from the hospital. Whether it was because she could be a real micromanager when it came to strange cases or she just wanted the chance to tease him a bit more, Kakashi didn't know. Probably both.

"You sure you're okay, brat?" Tsunade asked Kakashi for what felt like the hundredth time, "You've barely said three words since Ibiki left to put your report on the T&I Wall of Fame."

Her glowing hand ran expertly over his temple, double checking the other nurses' for her own peace of mind that his memory loss didn't allude to anything more dangerous. He appreciated her thoroughness on a certain level, but at that moment he really just wanted to go home and forget this day as well as he'd apparently forgotten the last few weeks.

The fact that he could smell Iruka on the handkerchief covering his face every time he breathed in was not helping things . . .

Kakashi sighed, partly because he was tired of answering this question and partly because he knew that the T&I Wall of Fame was a real thing. He knew he had a couple of mission reports up there, but so far Gai held the record.

"I'm fine," Kakashi responded blandly, "I'd feel a lot better if I could go _home_." He looked up at Tsunade hopefully.

"Not done yet, brat, memory loss is no joke," She smirked, "And don't give me those puppy dog eyes." She snorted at her own joke as Kakashi scowled.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said in a warning tone from the end of Kakashi's bed. They were the only three in the exam room, but Kakashi figured Shizune only stayed to make Tsunade behave. She was failing miserably if that was the case.

"Alright, I'll stop," Tsunade said, lowering her hands as well, "But only because I'm finished with you. I don't sense any underlying problem for the memory loss and everything seems perfectly normal . . . Well, normal for you anyway," Tsunade shrugged, "The memories might come back to you on their own or they might not. Just make sure you let someone know if you start feeling dizzy, getting unusual headaches, or any usual symptoms that might point to a problem, got it?"

 _Fat chance._

"Of course, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi replied, standing from the bed. Only to find his way blocked by the Hokage.

"I mean it, Hatake," She said seriously, brown eyes narrow, chakra practically crackling around her, "If you don't report a problem and I find out, I will skin you and make a purse, understood?"

Kakashi shrank back a bit and nodded.

Tsunade smirked, reached out, and patted him on the head, "Good boy." Shizune rubbed her head in defeat.

"I'll kill you," Kakashi deadpanned.

"And here I was going to give you a treat," Tsunade pouted, but stepped back and smiled again,  
"You're free to go as long as it's straight home to get some rest. Also, you're on leave. No arguments!" She pointed a finger at Kakashi when he tried to protest.

"Fine," Kakashi grumbled. He was actually pretty tired, but hell if he was telling Tsunade that.

"That's the spirit," Tsunade said, "Now get out, get some sleep. I'm going to sit in on Iruka-sensei's session with Ibiki and I don't want to be late."

Shizune stifled a giggle as she and the Hokage left.

Kakashi just groaned and left through the window.

* * *

Kakashi closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it for a second, letting his shoulders sag and breath leave him in a long, slow sigh.

"Maybe I can move to the countryside and become an ostrich farmer," Kakashi mumbled to the empty apartment, "Wonder how much that pays." He chuckled without much real humor and looked around his quiet living space.

His apartment was dusty and had an uncomfortably unlived in feel from the time he'd been . . . away. It smelled a little stale so Kakashi pushed away from the door to open a few windows, reinforcing his wards even though surely no one would be dumb enough to break into a Jounin apartment complex in the middle of the day. It was habit, though, one he did after every mission that took him away for too long.

Fresh air filtered in through the windows and Kakashi took a deep breath, trying to clear his head.

His breath caught immediately and he lifted his hand to touch the handkerchief covering his face.

Iruka's handkerchief. A rather thoughtful gesture from the Chunin who had dug for several minutes through a drawer just find something to cover Kakashi's face.

He pulled it down and untied it from his neck, staring at it in his hands dejectedly for a minute.

Things had finally gotten . . . okay, between him and Iruka lately. As in Kakashi was almost completely certain Iruka didn't outright hate him anymore, but tolerated his presence in the Chunin's life with something like mild indifference or, if he was feeling hopeful, fond irritation.

Kakashi still heckled Iruka in the Mission Room and Iruka still yelled at him, but it had none of the heat of their first wonderfully disastrous encounter. And because Kakashi was himself and he couldn't make things easy, it was only after that first fight that he realized he was attracted to the mouthy Chunin with the vicious temper and the soft spot for one little blonde Jinchuuriki.

After few awkward ramen meals with three Genin between them, Kakashi then realized there might be more than just attraction there.

Now here he was, dressed in Iruka's clothes after loosing all memory of how this all came to pass, with no clue where he stood with the other man and unable to comprehend what it meant if Iruka wanted nothing more to do with him. He decided it was time to change clothes.

He tossed Iruka's clothes in his hamper, holding off on washing them until he could eat and shower and generally try to get his head on straight. Not necessarily in that order.

He was in the shower when he realized he was still wearing the hitai-ate covering the Sharingan. Remembering it was also Iruka's, he pulled it off over his hair, avoiding the spray of water though it was already soaked. He was about to set it aside to put it with the rest of the clothes, when he heard a muffled tinkling sound.

It had come from the headband, sounding like metal on metal. Kakashi paused, looking at the thing quizzically for a moment before carefully pushing his fingers under the metal plate. The tinkling resumed until two round metal pieces fell out from between the metal plate and the fabric band onto the shower tiles.

One landed face down, but the other had flipped so that the word "Silver" stared up at Kakashi, etched onto the little metal disk.

Dog tags.

 _His person was chasing him through the house, sounding upset that he didn't let him put that thing round his neck. The jingly thing that smelled like the lady person with the needles and stinky cages that he didn't like, no, no, he would not put that thing on._

 _His person looked upset, but he growled anyway because he didn't like the jingly thing. But then his person turned away and pulled out something new. The new thing looked a lot like the bad thing but smelled much, much better, smelled like his person, yes that was much better, he didn't mind smelling like his person._

Kakashi blinked down at the tags, feeling the spray of warm water on his shoulders, reminding him where he was and leaving him to wonder what the hell _that_ was.

* * *

Kakashi had changed into a fresh set of his own clothes and mask and was staring down at Iruka's clothes in his hamper when he heard a commotion outside.

A commotion he knew all too well.

Tsunade must have finally gotten the news to Gai because the next thing Kakashi knew his front door was being kicked in and, "MY RIVAL!" was ringing through his apartment and his ears.

Kakashi stood still, only bracing himself mentally as he prepared for what was coming. When it came to an emotional Gai, the best thing to do was just relax and take it. That sounded just as dirty in Kakashi's head as it did when he said it out loud, too.

So, when he was hit by a blubbering train of green spandex Kakashi made it out with only minimal bruising.

Gai sobbed incoherently into Kakashi's shoulder until his clean shirt was soaked through, wailing about how worried he had been and how he was happy Kakashi still understood the importance of clothing, etc., etc.

"Alright," Kakashi tried to awkwardly pat the other man on the back as he cried and shove him off at the same time, "Everything's okay now . . . Gai, get off, seriously, my spine."

Gai released him but clung to his shoulders as if reassuring himself Kakashi was there. Or keeping him from escaping, either one.

"I am So Happy you are Safe and Sound, My Rival!" Gai boomed and Kakashi worried his neighbors would file another complaint.

"Good to see you, too, Gai," Kakashi patted the Green Beast's hand and successfully ducked out from under his grip.

"I am Especially Glad to know you were not Gallivanting In The Nude as I had feared," Gai continued, following Kakashi back to his hamper as he gathered Iruka's clothes, "You have enough of an Un-Youthful Reputation with This," the Green Beast held out a brightly colored book with a flourish.

Kakashi recognized it immediately, "My _Icha Icha_. Thanks, Gai, knew you were good for something."

"Your Impeccable Sense of Humor is still intact," Gai said gleefully.

"I'm sure the rest of the village will be thrilled," Kakashi deadpanned, placing the book on top of the laundry basket as he walked with the clothes.

"You sound unhappy, My Rival," Gai said, lowering his voice to a dull roar, "You have Recovered, should we not Celebrate?"

"I'm fine, Gai," Kakashi said, pushing past the Green Beast to get to his tiny laundry room, "I just don't feel like celebrating anything. I want to forget the whole thing, actually, so if you don't mind." Kakashi tried to ignore the look his self-proclaimed rival's face as Gai followed him through his apartment.

Gai was not the type to be ignored, however, especially when he asked, "Are you upset because you were discovered and affectionately taken care of by the man you're in love with and can't remember – "

"Gai," Kakashi hissed, turning and slapping a hand over Gai's mouth, "Do you mind? Ninja village, ears everywhere," Gai nodded and Kakashi removed his hand, disregarding the smug smile plastered across the other man's face, "And I've told you before I'm not 'in love' with him, don't be dramatic." _Infatuated, I am just highly infatuated, that's it._

They made it to the laundry room and Kakashi started stuffing Iruka's clothes into the washing machine (not at all worried that Iruka's smell might be removed completely until the Chunin wore them again) as Gai grinned like an idiot behind him, "But you _are_ upset that you can't remember your time with Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm not _upset_ , Gai," Kakashi insisted, "And if I am it's because I let an enemy nin incapacitate me. A little embarrassing but I'll get over it."

"Just like waking up naked in another man's bed?" Gai asked innocently, making Kakashi wonder exactly how many people in the village had already heard. Between Gai, Tsunade, and any other ninja who could put two and two together and get 'Famous Copy-nin was turned into a dog and taken care of by Umino Iruka' it was spreading through Wind Country as they spoke.

Kakashi ignored him and said instead, "Iruka-sensei barely tolerated me before I cost him a vet bill and I'm sure this little incident did not endear me to him any more."

"Why not? He seemed very fond of you as a dog," Gai just grinned when Kakashi glared, "And why do you always say Iruka dislikes you?" Gai asked in a rare moment of seriousness most thought the man incapable of. Kakashi would find it a lot more fascinating if that seriousness was not usually saved specifically for him.

"What kind of question is that?" Kakashi asked, measuring out detergent, "May I remind you of the Chunin exams?"

"You both apologized for that," Gai shrugged.

"Well, yes," Kakashi mumbled.

"And you always go to his desk in the Mission Room," Gai went on.

"He asked me to stop harassing the rest of the desk workers."

"And you really love to antagonize him – "

"He has entertaining facial expressions."

"You remind me of Youthful Schoolchildren," Gai said, volume coming back to his voice, Storyteller Pose struck.

"Gai – "

"Throwing stones at your Beloved because you cannot Express your Youthful Feelings – "

"Okay, _stop_ ," Kakashi begged.

Gai chuckled and fell out of his pose, pointing a finger at Kakashi, "But surely you have realized that you now have been given the perfect opportunity, yes?"

"Opportunity for _what_?" Kakashi asked as he measured soap.

Gai was suddenly frowning as he grabbed Kakashi and twisted the Copy-nin to face him, spilling powder soap everywhere in the process, "My Eternal Rival! You are one of the Greatest Tacticians of Our Time, and you have not deduced how this might help you woo your Beloved?!"

Kakashi was about to protest the word 'beloved' (and being man-handled, and the soap on his floor, and the idea that he hadn't thought of something) but stopped, gears suddenly turning.

Gai saw the change in his face and smiled almost wickedly, releasing him from the death grip on his arms, "Iruka-sensei _really_ loved the dog."

Kakashi considered this for a moment before leaning on the washing machine and crossing his arms, "Okay, I'm listening."

Gai beamed and started talking.

* * *

Next up to visit was Kakashi's Genin team, crashing through his door with far less grace than Gai had displayed but with every bit of enthusiasm.

Kakashi had been switching Iruka's clothes to the dryer after Gai bounded out when there had been an almighty crash, three distinct thuds, and he'd heard a barrage of:

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"We're so glad you're okay!"

"Get _off_ me, dobe!

"OH MY GOD, YOU WERE A _DOG_!"

"We're so sorry – Naruto stop shouting in Sasuke's ear!"

"Enough," Kakashi commanded as he walked up and was, for once, instantly obeyed. Sort of.

The three stopped fighting at least. He'd call it a victory.

The Genin picked themselves up off the floor and Naruto and Sakura immediately treated Kakashi to his second tackle-hug of the day, thankfully with more manageable force than the Green Beast of Konoha. Sasuke didn't go so far as to hug him, but stood a little more in Kakashi's personal space than usual, which was equivalent to a weeping tears of joy for the Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed to hide the fact that he was actually kind of, almost, a little bit touched that they'd worried about him and came to see that he was okay. Instead, he grumbled, "Alright, it's not a petting zoo, get off."

They let go reluctantly, Naruto taking a bit longer than Sakura, all three smiling up at him despite his grouching. Kakashi gave in and returned it with an eye-smile, also deciding to give into the urge to ruffle their hair. Sasuke, too, although the sullen boy didn't seem to mind as much as he might have otherwise.

"You guys do okay without me?" Kakashi asked and tried to close his front door. It was leaning pretty crooked in the frame by now. He'd have to call the landlord. _Again._

Kakashi had heard that his team had been put under Asuma's tutelage while he was out of commission and was expecting to indulge the three's long list of woes they undoubtedly had.

He was not expecting the look Sakura exchanged with Naruto and Sasuke as she said solemnly, hands clasped in front of her, "We missed you, Sensei." The boys both shifted self-consciously, but soberly nodded their agreement.

Kakashi felt something stick in his throat.

And something else, a half-forgotten memory flashing across his mind's eye, distracting him momentarily.

" . . . _Miso?"_

" _No!"_

" _I was thinking, Gray. For his color. Simple, you know?"_

" _Silver . . . He'll be silver when he's healthy."_

" _. . . I like that . . . Silver."_

 _He liked it, too._

The second time it happened at least Kakashi knew what it was.

Kakashi shook off the odd memory, simply _not_ ready to deal with anything that happened before today.

He focused back on the kids in time to see Sakura exchange another look with her teammates, Kakashi's silence apparently worrying her. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi quickly cleared his throat (it still felt like something was stuck in there) and covered his slip with, "Well, I'm sorry I worried you needlessly. I'll make it up to you three, yeah?" If his voice was a little rusty, the kids didn't seem to notice.

They smiled and nodded, Naruto no doubt thinking of how much ramen he could weasel out of his Sensei. Kakashi cringed at the thought. Then he remembered the clothes in the dryer and Gai's unusually mischievous smile.

Swallowing his guilt at using his team to avoid being an adult, Kakashi made a proposition, "In fact, let's do that now. Ramen on me today."

"All right," Naruto cheered and threw his arms up.

But Sakura still looked concerned, "Lady Tsunade told us you were still on leave because you needed to – "

"Maa, Sakura-chan," Kakashi interrupted, eye-smiling at her, "I feel fine. I want to hear about how you enjoyed teaming up with your friend, Ino."

That did it.

Sakura groaned, "Kakashi-sensei, it was the _worst_ . . . "

Kakashi slipped on his shoes as she started on the tirade he'd been expecting earlier, Naruto cheerfully joining in with a few unflattering anecdotes of his own.

As they walked down the street toward Ichirachu's, Sakura and Naruto both well into an argument of who would have been a worse substitute, Asuma or Gai, Kakashi realized he had not successfully distracted _all_ of his Genin.

Sasuke was watching him shrewdly, staying behind with Kakashi as his teammates walked ahead, the other two still complaining loudly enough they couldn't hear them speak.

"You were hoping for something other than ramen, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked cheekily, not actually hoping he could throw Sasuke off.

As he suspected, the Uchiha did not take the bait, "Not that it's unusual for you to manipulate us, but since we haven't done anything to deserve it yet," the boy's dark eyes trailed to Naruto briefly, "It means your avoiding something else." It was not a question.

Kakashi began to worry he was getting soft enough for Genin to read.

Nevertheless, Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at his student and said pointedly, "In case you haven't heard, I've been having a strange few weeks," when this did not seem to satisfy Sasuke, Kakashi smiled and went with a tried and true way of getting Genin off his case, "And I needed to get out of my apartment. This big green turtle broke in just to give me all sorts of strange ideas about the art of romance. As if I need coaching."

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes, apparently deciding he didn't care enough to try and riddle out his odd teacher.

When they reached the ramen stand, Kakashi made sure to sit next to the wall with Naruto on his other side. If Sasuke had noticed Kakashi's distraction, Sakura wasn't far behind, which meant Kakashi's only salvation was Naruto's general societal ineptitude that rivaled his own.

Kakashi thought back on that particular 'turtle' and decided should Gai ever challenge him to a contest of who was least likely to pass a proper psych exam, the Copy-nin would turn it down.

Gai was definitely crazier if he thought that plan would work.

He got so caught up in his thoughts he was slightly surprised to find Naruto staring at him intently after they put in their orders.

Sakura had distracted Sasuke by then (heaven help the poor boy) so Kakashi focused on the blonde without much worry of being overheard, "Something troubling you, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced away, unusually pensive, and murmured, "Granny Tsunade said you couldn't remember anything." The boy didn't have to explain what he was referring to.

"She was right," Kakashi assured him, wondering if lying to children twice in ten minutes was bad karma.

The blonde still looked anxious as he asked, "Really? I mean, _nothing_? At all?" Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed to slits but that did not keep the images at bay.

 _His person's funny, loud pup that always smelled like ramen, feeding him with his hand, petting his back comfortingly._

 _Bright laugh, happy smile, always throws the ball just right in the park, always enough energy to play when his person was too tired._

 _Licking the pup's face when he was sad, his person smiling and letting him sleep in the big bed as long he kept his person's pup happy. And he really loved making the pup happy._

"Nope," Kakashi said, hoping his voice didn't sound strained, "Nothing at all." He eye-smiled and shrugged. Unlike Sasuke, his word was enough for Naruto.

The boy smiled broadly in relief, "Okay!" he exclaimed without explanation, oblivious to the fact that Kakashi understood why.

Their orders were delivered and Naruto tucked in with his usual gusto. Kakashi watched him, the shock of the memory gone and a strange affection settling in his chest.

If all three Genin looked absolutely startled when he reached out put a fond hand on top of Naruto's head without explanation, well, he didn't mind lying _that_ much.

* * *

It took a week and Gai coming by his apartment almost daily with that idiot grin on his face, but Kakashi was finally doing it.

Returning Iruka's clothes.

Kakashi was walking up Iruka's street with the bag containing his clothes slung over his shoulder. The articles had sat on his coffee table the whole time, forcing him not to forget about them and basically mocking Kakashi for not having the guts to face the Chunin already.

And if Kakashi had walked up and down Iruka's street more than a few times it was just because he wanted to make sure he got the right apartment complex. It would be really embarrassing if he showed up at the wrong door and had to ask for Iruka only to get turned away and have to look again and . . .

On second thought, Kakashi really ought to look in the windows first, just to make sure Iruka wasn't, er, _was_ home and able to take the clothes. It would be neglectful of him to leave the clothes somewhere they might get dirty or lost just because Iruka wasn't home. Yes, that was a good plan, he would just hop up the back fire escape and peek in Iruka's window –

"What the hell are you doing, Hatake?"

Kakashi spun toward the voice, nearly throwing himself off of the metal stair railing he'd been perched on, about to peer into the window of Iruka's apartment.

Behind him, on the landing of the fire escape, stood Anko, arms folded over her chest, disapproving scowl on her face.

" _He really is a cute dog. Maybe I should get a pet."_

" _. . . Nice to come home to. Someone to share space with, you know?"_

Anko's eyebrow twitched when he didn't answer right away, "Oi, freak show. Am I gonna have to call the psych department on you?"

"Wha – Ah, no. No," Kakashi floundered for a moment before pulling his thoughts back together, "I was just returning Iruka-sensei's things." He held out the bag for Anko to see and she glanced down at it.

"And you're couldn't use the front door because . . .?" Anko questioned.

"I could ask you the same question, what're you doing back here?" Kakashi asked back, a bit accusatory himself.

"Hm, well, you see," Anko mused, casually examining her nails, "I came to visit my good buddy Ruka, when I see this weird guy creeping up and down his street for nearly an hour. This guy seemed suspicious, especially when he started sneaking around in alleys behind my friend's apartment with a Ruka-napping bag, so I followed him. Turns out he's some perv who likes peeping in windows," Anko looked up at him then, eyes narrowed, "I figured I'd let him explain himself before I kicked his ass for harassing my Ruka."

" _Aw, did Ruka miss me so much he needed a fwiend?"_

Kakashi felt a very strange sensation that started in his stomach and burned all the way up to his face. He was glad for his mask because he felt his face heat slightly and his lip peel back in a snarl before he could really get a handle on himself.

"I was just returning his things," Kakashi repeated, voice even but with an edge he didn't mean to inflect.

Anko cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn't call him on his tone. Instead, a knowing look passed over her face as she put her hands on her hips and said, just as evenly, "Then be a man, and use the front door." With that, Anko turned abruptly and left, the word _dumbass_ drifting back to Kakashi as he remained perched on the railing.

Kakashi watched her go, frozen indecisively for a moment. He sighed, realizing she was right, no matter how much he hated it, and climbed down the fire escape again.

He stood in front of Iruka's front door and hesitated only ten minutes this time before finally reaching out and knocking lightly. If he silently prayed that the Chunin wasn't home, that was entirely his business.

His prayers went unanswered as he heard a muffled, "Just a second!" from inside the apartment. There was some more noises and then footsteps as Iruka hurried to the door, never one to make anyone wait.

When the Chunin saw Kakashi standing there, he did the last thing Kakashi expected.

Iruka smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said from the doorway, sounding surprised and far happier to see him than Kakashi thought he should. He was dressed comfortably, in an old t-shirt and drawstring pants, probably not expecting visitors. Except maybe Anko, which Kakashi decided he wouldn't think about.

Iruka's hair was down as well, falling around his face in dark waves, almost matching his wide brown eyes almost perfectly. Kakashi knew at that moment that hair-ties were a stupid idea that should be eradicated from the world with great prejudice. Or, at least Umino Iruka's apartment.

Kakashi got a grip on himself and eye-smiled, adopting his usual air of lazy confidence that he didn't really feel, slouching deliberately with his hands in his pockets, "Iruka-sensei."

"Please, come in," Iruka said and stepped aside before Kakashi could recite what he had practiced in the ten minutes he'd stood in front of the door.

Kakashi blinked, taken aback by the teacher's friendliness. He searched half-heartedly for any reason not to go in, replying, "It seems I caught you at bad time," looking over Iruka' wardrobe again, "I can come back."

Iruka looked down at himself, following Kakashi's gaze, and the Copy-nin watched a light blush rise to the Chunin's face. Iruka rubbed his scar as he laughed, "Oh, sorry, it's the weekend. I really don't mind, though. Please?" Iruka gestured inside and smiled at Kakashi.

"I, erm, really only came by to, um – " Kakashi started to turn down the offer, clutching the bag hanging from his shoulder, but then Iruka's smile started to fade and he decided he didn't like that.

"Maybe just for a little while, though," Kakashi said and Iruka's smile was back.

Iruka let him in and closed the door, leading the way into the living area when Kakashi pulled off his shoes. As they walked, Iruka started to tie his hair back with a band he apparently kept around his wrist, much to Kakashi's disappointment. It looked so much softer down. _Iruka_ looked softer with it down.

Kakashi was busy glaring at the back of Iruka's head and the offending hair tie when the Chunin turned to look at him. Kakashi fixed his face into something more pleasant (if Iruka could even tell with his mask in place) and took the bag from his shoulder, holding it out, "They're clean."

Iruka blinked and took it, looking inside, "What's – Oh, my clothes," he laughed a little, "I'd honestly forgotten all about them. Thank you, Kakashi-san." Iruka was smiling at him again and Kakashi felt a little more at ease now that he was here and Iruka hadn't laughed at him or thrown anything potentially lethal at him.

He even got up the nerve to say, "Just Kakashi is fine, Sensei."

Iruka looked surprised at the offer but returned it, "Just Iruka, then," with a little rub of his scar.

Kakashi hummed and watched Iruka take the bag to another room. The apartment was small enough they would still be able to hear each other at a normal volume, so Kakashi didn't have to shout as he did a cursory sweep of the living area, "I also wanted to apologize for putting you out for so long. I can pay you back for any expenses." Maybe as long as he didn't address the incident too directly he wouldn't cringe at the very thought of it.

"What for?" Iruka asked as he came back to the main room and just as Kakashi's good eye landed on something that made him pause, "I was going to tell you before you, ah, left the Hokage's office that I don't need an apology or anything." Kakashi thought Iruka wanted to put 'ran like a pre-Genin' in place of 'left' but didn't call him on it.

Mainly because his thoughts were elsewhere. Specifically, a place where Gai might actually have come up with a down right devious and _plausible_ scheme and the apocalypse had to be right around the corner.

Kakashi stared at the basket in the corner trying to remind himself of every reason Gai was an idiot and why he shouldn't listen to him and that it was just a bad, _bad_ idea . . .

And then Kakashi made the mistake of glancing at Iruka puttering around his apartment, loose ponytail swinging, comfortable t-shirt with a hole in the side just big enough he could poke his finger through –

Kakashi would smack himself later, but right at that moment he wanted to _try_.

Summoning up every ounce of confidence he possessed and a little he didn't, Kakashi tilted his head disarmingly, eye-smiling and shoulders relaxed, as he said, "You kept all that junk, Iruka?" Kakashi nodded toward the basket full of dog toys and food, his tone perfectly neutral, neither teasing nor accusatory, even as he tested Iruka's name without honorifics in the way. Kakashi decided he preferred it.

He'd caught Iruka by surprise again. The Chunin looked up at the basket and his face colored, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I kept meaning to return that to Hana."

Iruka hurried over to the basket and picked it up, apparently aiming to hide it away in a nearby closet.

Before he could shove the basket behind the door, though, Kakashi was in front of Iruka, holding the other side of the basket firmly, "Maa, Iruka, it doesn't bother me," and Kakashi was a little surprised to find that was true. Quickly, the Copy-nin adopted a somewhat guilty look as he continued, "I admit I feel a little bad about it, though."

Iruka's grip slackened on the basket now that they were both holding it up, his mouth twisting to a frown, "I already told you, Kakashi-sa – ah, K-Kakashi. You're a fellow Shinobi, I'm just glad I was there to help. You don't owe me anything."

Kakashi valiantly tamped down a chuckle at Iruka's stuttering and waved a hand as though brushing the other man's concerns away, "I don't mean money, Iruka," Although, he would find a way to pay the teacher back for his monetary expenses, "I mean your dog."

Iruka looked up at him, confused, "I don't understand."

"Hmm," Kakashi leaned over the basket conspiratorially, saying lowly, "A little birdy or three told me you were a very happy pet owner," Kakashi leaned back out of the blushing Chunin's personal space and sighed, "I know it wasn't intentional, but I feel responsible for you losing your dog. I know how I'd be if anything happened to one of my ninkin." The last part was sincere and it showed in his voice. Kakashi loved his dogs more than most people realized and he made their health and safety a priority.

He wasn't sure how he'd feel if one of them woke up one day as a naked human in his bed, but the idea was there.

Iruka was still blushing as he mumbled to the basket in his hands, "It's not a big deal." His voice sounded heavy, despite the dismissive words and Kakashi realized those little birdies were more right than they probably knew.

Kakashi leaned in again to distract him and said, "I'd like to make it up to you."

"Like I said it's not – ," Iruka tried to pull away with the basket but Kakashi stopped both words and movement by gently placing his hand over Iruka's, pinning it to the basket and keeping Iruka from moving away.

The Chunin looked up at him bemusedly as Kakashi leaned in farther and asked plaintively, "Please? I want to, Iruka."

"I, ah," Iruka looked a bit thrown (it was a little known fact that one _could_ accomplish the 'puppy-dog eyes' with only one eye), "Wh-What did you have in mind?"

Kakashi smiled, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't have class," Iruka answered slowly, "But I have a shift at the Mission Room till noon."

"Excellent," Kakashi cheered, noticing Iruka hadn't thrown his hand off yet, the contact warm and comfortable, "I'll meet you there after class."

"What do you – "

"And I know how you feel about punctuality, so I'll be on time," Kakashi reluctantly released the Sensei's hand and the basket, turning back to the door.

"Wait, you haven't –," Iruka stuttered but Kakashi cut him off again.

"I'll let you get back to your evening, Sensei," and Kakashi was out the door, because Iruka would definitely suspect something if Kakashi didn't take the opportunity to irritate him.

He could practically hear the indignant sputtering from the other side.

* * *

The next day found Kakashi standing in the back of the Mission Room at precisely twelve o' clock, slouched against a wall with garish orange book in hand, well in sight of a rather surprised Iruka.

The Chunin had waved and smiled tentatively at the Copy-nin when Kakashi had popped in with a swirl of smoke and leaves. Such entrances were common in the Mission Room so it wasn't a big deal unless you accidentally landed on someone.

Iruka pointed meaningfully at the Shinobi he was currently helping, silently asking Kakashi to wait. Kakashi waved his hand nonchalantly, belying the anxiety churning in his stomach.

Thankfully, he was distracted by a feminine voice coming up on his right, "Thought you were on leave?"

"I am," Kakashi spared Kurenai a small smile, "I'm waiting for someone." Kurenai's forehead wrinkled until she looked where Kakashi's body was facing Iruka and she smiled understandingly.

"Ah, I see," she said, and Kakashi was grateful that Kurenai was above telling dog-jokes like a certain Hokage he could mention. He was still getting them a week later.

"Hey, Kakashi, waitin' on Iruka to take you for your walk?"

Asuma, on the other hand, was not so inclined.

Kurenai elbowed Asuma in the ribs so that Kakashi wouldn't have to fling something sharp at his head.

"Alright, sorry," Asuma grumbled, rubbing his side.

"It's good you two are talking," Kurenai said in clipped tones, aimed at Asuma. Then her face became slightly troubled as she looked up at Iruka's desk, "Actually, I was going to ask if we ought to intervene." She pointed at the man still standing at Iruka's desk, talking civilly to the Chunin. The only odd thing was Iruka's face steadily turning redder and redder, but not in anger at uppity Jounin. Kakashi lowered his book as he looked at the Shinobi.

"Isn't that the same Jounin that had that breakdown?" Asuma asked.

 _He saw red when the other human grabbed his person. The other human reeked of fear and rage, and had his person's neck in his claws, squeezing too tight. He leapt and bit down on the other human's arm as hard as he could, only satisfied when the human howled and he could taste blood._

 _Then the lady person with red eyes pulled him away even though he wasn't finished ripping the human to pieces. But then his person was there, safe and sound, telling him what a good boy he was, and that was okay he guessed . . ._

"Yes," Kakashi growled and pushed himself off the wall, ignoring the look Asuma and Kurenai exchanged.

The room was not overly crowded but Kakashi still had to take a few steps toward the dark-haired Jounin speaking to Iruka before he could hear what was being said. Kakashi kept his book up and his walk casual as he approached, but every sense besides his eyes were trained on the Jounin.

" . . . so, I was hoping I could make it up to you," the Jounin was saying, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Aha," Iruka laughed a bit and touched his scar like he did, "There's been a lot of that lately." Iruka was looking down shyly.

"Let me by you a drink sometime?" the Jounin asked lightly, and Kakashi's fingers twitched toward his weapons pouch.

Before Iruka could answer, he spotted the Copy-nin almost level with his desk and watched as Kakashi casually leaned one hip on it, facing the Jounin, as if he did so every day. Iruka stared at him expectantly.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka finally asked, glancing at the unnamed Jounin. Kakashi didn't like that the teacher had picked up the honorific again, but hoped he only did it because they were in public.

"Maa, Iruka," Kakashi typically didn't give a rat's ass if the entire council was watching and smiled teasingly at the Chunin, "And I thought I had a reputation for keeping people waiting."

Iruka blinked up at him, confused, "Yes, I'm just finishing up."

Kakashi glanced up from his book to study the clock on the wall, allowing his voice to take on a petulant edge, "Your shift ended seven minutes ago," he lowered his book an aimed a mild glare at the dark-haired Jounin, "Did you know his shift ended seven minutes ago?"

"Uh, no, I –," the Jounin stuttered, reaching up to scratch his neck again, his sleeve falling down to show a fresh scar the pattern of canine teeth.

"Rude to hold people up," Kakashi muttered disapprovingly, pointing his book at the arm, "Sorry about that." Iruka coughed as he started gathering papers and shoving them in a bag.

The Jounin was silently befuddled for a second before recognition dawned and he realized who he was talking to, "Oh, no, no, i-it's f-fine – "

"Hm," Kakashi already had his attention back on _Icha Icha,_ "Good thing I wasn't human when I attacked. Janitorial crew hates Jounin enough as it is." He eye-smiled at the other Jounin briefly before looking to Iruka, "Ready yet?"

Iruka watched as the dark-haired Jounin scarpered. Several others watched as well, Asuma and Kurenai being two of them. Asuma had turned to lean on the wall, shoulders shaking, and Kurenai was valiantly holding back giggles. The rest of the room was in a bout the same state, the desk Chunin looking more stunned than anything.

Iruka tapped some papers on his desk rather viciously and ground out, "Yes, I am." He stood and pushed past Kakashi to the door.

Kakashi followed, his stomach sinking rapidly as he realized that may not have been the best idea. Iruka sped through the hallways, other Shinobi moving out of his path quickly, Kakashi jogging to keep up.

When they were outside Iruka whirled on Kakashi with a glare, "What was that, Kakashi-san." Never had an honorific felt so much like a slap to the face.

That didn't mean Kakashi wasn't prepared to defend himself, "He was hitting on you mere days after having a violent break-down," Iruka blinked, some of the anger draining from his eyes even as color rose to his cheeks, "He not only injured you, but he's technically your superior. It's dangerous and inappropriate and whatever other negative connotation you want to put on it." Kakashi decisively trounced the little part of his brain that reminded him he was also Iruka's superior and he was very much hitting on him.

Iruka paused and just looked at Kakashi for a second before taking a deep breath and asking, "So, it's all right for you to take me on some mysterious outing to apologize but he can't buy me a drink after work?"

"Precisely," Kakashi answered without hesitation.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand, " _Why_ , dare I ask?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, letting a leer creep into his voice, "Because, mine's better." He snapped his book closed smartly and tucked it away in his vest, "Come along, Iruka."

"You are infuriating," Iruka grumbled but didn't resist as Kakashi grabbed his arm and started dragging him away, "And we are not done talking about this, but where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kakashi said simply, letting go of Iruka's arm and scaling a random wall so that they could take the roof-tops.

For a second, he thought Iruka was still angry and would refuse to follow. Then he heard the teacher huff irritably and footsteps on the roof behind him. Kakashi smiled and led the way.

* * *

"Hana's vet clinic?" Iruka asked from Kakashi's side as the Copy-nin slowed.

Kakashi hummed a confirmative, "I told her you were coming to see her."

The teacher's head tilted slightly as if trying to figure him out, "I didn't bring the basket Kakashi," Iruka said, as though Kakashi couldn't very well see that there was no large basket of dog stuffs to return to Hana on his person.

"Probably for the best," Kakashi replied cryptically as they reached the door.

Iruka looked like he would ask another question as they stepped up to the door of the clinic, but the door opening unexpectedly cut him off.

"Hana," Kakashi greeted the Inuzuka blandly as she smiled at them from the doorway.

"Hatake," she grinned and stepped out, snagging Iruka's arm much like Kakashi had earlier, "Come on, Sensei, this way."

"Is anyone going to explain what this is about?" Iruka asked exasperatedly.

Neither Hana or Kakashi answered, the Inuzuka just laughing heartily and dragging Iruka along, down the hall of her clinic and into a back room. Kakashi followed along silently until they entered the kennels in the back, several dogs barking at their entrance. Hana didn't stop until they were out a second door, this one leading to a grassy, fenced in yard she used to exercise the dogs.

In the center of the yard was a smaller pen, holding a small herd of puppies, all shapes, sizes, and colors. Next to it, stood a smirking Tsume.

"Alright, Sensei," Hana said brightly, stopping at the pen, "Pick someone."

Iruka stopped with her and stared a moment before turning to look back at Kakashi questioningly.

"He found me and asked if I knew of any pups that needed homes," Hana explained instead, smiling at Iruka's befuddled expression, "Said you were missing your little scrapper," Kakashi grimaced at the name and Tsume snorted, walking up to him.

"Oh," Iruka said as a flush stole across his face again, and Kakashi pulled out his book, feeling suddenly awkward, "You didn't have to – "

"Hey, I felt bad, too," Hana shrugged, "I accidentally saddled you with him," she jabbed a thumb at Kakashi and he just eye-smiled at her. She rolled her eyes back to Iruka and continued, "But we both tested these guys," she gestured back to the pen of yapping, squirming pups, "And you have our personal guarantee none of them will randomly turn into a lazy, asshole, perverted Jounin."

"Oi," Kakashi called passionlessly from his spot a few feet away.

"So, come on," Hana said, smiling and nudging Iruka back around to look at the pups, "What do you say?"

Iruka looked between the puppies, all clambering up the sides of the pen, and Kakashi, still disinterestedly reading his book, and Hana's hopeful smile, and finally smiled back, "Okay."

Hana beamed and opened the pen, allowing the yapping puppies to have free rein of the yard and Iruka's attention. Soon, the Chunin was sitting in the grass, petting each pup in turn, bag of paperwork scattered and forgotten under little paws.

"So," Kakashi mused, glancing over at Tsume leaning on the fence next to him, "Why are you here?"

"Hana asked me to do a few more tests," the Inuzuka head said, teeth flashing in her signature predatory smile, "And because I had to see this."

"See what?" Kakashi asked distractedly as he watched Iruka over the pages of his book. The Chunin had a white pup with a curly tail in his lap, laughing as it licked his face.

Tsume didn't answer his question but did say warningly, "Careful, Hatake," when he looked up at her she chuckled and continued, "It's not uncommon for dogs to get jealous when another pup enters the pisture." Her gaze landed meaningfully at Iruka and the puppies.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her disparagingly, "The dog jokes have just about run their course you know?"

"I wasn't joking," Tsume said, still smiling knowingly.

 _The lady person with purple hair and a loud voice grabbing his person, making his person make funny noises. She hugs him and talks to him and walks too close. His person laughs with the lady person but he doesn't like her much at all._

"Then you're being ridiculous," Kakashi said back and slouched comfortably on the fence as Iruka played.

* * *

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed in frustration as they left the clinic, Hana and Tsume waving goodbye, "I wanted you to get a _dog_."

Iruka held his new little bundle tighter to his chest defensively, "He _is_ a dog, Kakashi."

Though his heart was warmed that Iruka was no longer mad enough at him to use honorifics, Kakashi did not think he'd gotten his point across, "No, that is a large rodent."

Iruka chuckled and scratched the little white pup's head. It _yipped_ and licked at Iruka's fingers, squirming happily in his hold.

 _Strong arms, holding him safe against a warm chest. Gentle hands soothing aches and pains, laughter rumbling in that chest as he licked his person's face . . ._

"Well, he's still just a puppy," Iruka was saying.

"And when he grows up, he'll still be a creampuff," Kakashi glared at the curly tailed thing in Iruka's arms and he swore it gave him a smug look back, "He's tiny."

"He'll get bigger," Iruka replied pointedly, "And my apartment has a weight limit, anyway."

"A good guard dog's weight should be at least half that of their opponent," Kakashi grumbled.

"Guard dog?" Iruka watched Kakashi reach out and take one of the pup's paws in his hand to inspect. Kakashi even lifted its lip to see its teeth.

"Hope those claws and teeth get bigger, too, or he's screwed," Kakashi drew his hand away as the little rat nipped at his fingers.

"Kakashi, what are you talking about?" Iruka shifted the puppy so that it was on the other side of his body from Kakashi.

"The fact that you're a ninja," Kakashi grouched, "Your pet should reflect that," he aimed another scowl at the puppy, "That thing _might_ make your bunny slippers duck for cover."

The puppy _yipped_ at him and Iruka rubbed the pup's chest in agreement.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're not the only dog in my life anymore," Iruka teased and thankfully went on before Kakashi started sputtering, "And I didn't get a _nin-dog_ , Kakashi, I got a companion."

 _. . . Nice to come home to. Someone to share space with . . ._

" . . . and help me?" Kakashi blinked and realized Iruka had asked him something.

"Sorry, what?" Kakashi looked up at Iruka.

Iruka sighed in annoyance, "I _said_ , I'll have to get my apartment ready for him. Would you like to come over and help me?"

"Sure," Kakashi answered a little too quickly.

Iruka smiled that warm smile at him, "And dinner? Naruto invited Team Seven, too."

Kakashi would much prefer to have Iruka all to himself over dinner, but he'd take any excuse at this point, repeating, "Sure." His chest swelled when Iruka smiled again, snuggling his new pup to his chest happily.

"Oh, and Kakashi?" Iruka said after a moment. Kakashi looked up at him and Iruka smirked in a way that made Kakashi want to trace his lips with his finger, saying, "We're still not finished talking about it, but you were right. Yours was better."

Kakashi was almost convinced he could float until that evening, when Naruto suggested the name Miso again and Iruka's puppy refused to answer to anything else.

At least Kakashi got to carry Iruka's happy laughter home with him that night.

* * *

A/N: And now this thing has a third part because obviously I cannot control myself and it got too long again. Three chapters and that's it, no more, this was supposed to be a one-shot, geez.

Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter! In case you're looking for other good reads, I'm gonna recommend a couple, because they're fantastic and deserve recognition.

First up is **Duesal Bladesinger** and their Naruto fic _Gilded_ on fan fiction . net . It's a fantastic adaptation of an old trope, so check that out if you're looking for some good fight scenes and plenty of angst.

Also, on AO3, _Bleed Out_ by **HazelBeka** is an amazing murder mystery with KakaIru and Detective!Tenzou and it basically makes you adore Tenzou and reminds you that OCs can be pretty great when done correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I wanted to finish this in time for Christmas as a gift to you awesome readers. Also, I bumped this up to an M rating just to be safe. It's my first time writing a real touchy feely scene, so I wasn't sure (also would love feedback on that bit, please with puppy-shaped sprinkles on top?).

Also, in case anyone was curious, the dog I was comparing Kakashi to in the first chapter was something like a small long-haired Whippet. And the puppy Iruka picked out is based off of a Shiba Inu, apparently a popular breed in Japan (according to the World Wide Web and its infinite wisdom) that's cute and fluffy and has this funny curly tail.

Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

The second time Kakashi wound up in Iruka's bed he was fully clothed and could _somewhat_ remember how he'd gotten there and why. He couldn't say if this was an improvement or not.

It started when Kakashi was cleared for mission work sooner than he expected. Well, mission work any higher than a D or C-rank that required him to drag Naruto off of Sasuke every other second and deal with Sakura's shouting. His Genin Team had actually been on their best behavior when he got over having an extra set of legs, still overjoyed to have him back. Unsurprisingly, this had not lasted long.

But this was a simple mission and Kakashi was sent with two other Jounin he hadn't worked with before. Machio, a young man who had recently been promoted, and Ichi, a Yamanaka with the healing corps, also recently promoted to Jounin status. Both were in need of experience, thus, their teaming with Kakashi on a relatively straightforward assignment. The three of them were to retrieve a scroll stolen by a single missing nin who was suspected to still be in the area.

Simple.

A cakewalk for three Leaf Jounin to tackle one missing nin.

Until it turned out that that _one_ missing nin had five S-ranked friends just as interested in keeping the scroll to themselves. Six against three were less than cakewalk odds, even for Kakashi. With Gai or another senior Jounin, maybe it was doable, but Machio and Ichi were neither.

They retrieved the scroll but the missing nins gave chase. They'd cut the number of enemies down to three but Kakashi had sustained a deep wound to his thigh and senbon sprouted out of his shoulder like porcupine needles. He'd used the Sharingan almost past his limit and had to stop before he collapsed. Machio had a head-wound and was bleeding from too many other places as he leaned heavily on Kakashi's uninjured shoulder for support. As the healer of the group, Ichi was in the best shape, although her leg was ready to give out on her.

It was no longer a battle, but simply the three of them running for whatever cover they could find. Cover came in the form of a river the Kakashi hadn't hesitated to shove Ichi into and jump in with Machio, now unconscious, in tow. The water was fast flowing and cold enough to shock Machio back to consciousness, which was good because Kakashi only gave him time to suck in a single breath before he dived under the water's surface. A storm of sharp metal followed them curtesy of the missing-nin, but the river pulled them out of the way, downstream and to safety.

They stayed under until Kakashi's lungs burned, Machio was squirming in his grasp, and Ichi finally tugged weekly on his shoulder with the signal that she thought it was safe to surface. When they emerged onto the bank, Ichi healed what she could of Machio's head wound, enough so that he wouldn't bleed to death. She was too depleted to do much else, though, so they had to stabilize the rest of their various wounds the old fashioned way and quickly.

It was dark when Kakashi and his team finally made their way back to the gates of Konoha, and as night fell is when his memory got a little fuzzy. He remembered the gate guards and passing Machio off the one of them, Ichi limping heavily but following them to the hospital. He passed the scroll to the other gate guard with instructions to take it straight to the Hokage.

The next part was a complete mystery to him, his memory only coalescing into garbled voices and blurred faces. The two guards had gone to the hospital and the tower respectively, either thinking Machio and the scroll were in more dire need of attention or assuming Kakashi was well enough to make it to the hospital on his own.

If it was the latter, they were right. Kakashi _could_ have made it to the hospital on his own.

Instead, Kakashi's feet, tired and stumbling as they were, decided to lead him right to Iruka's apartment.

His next clearest memory was looking down at Iruka as the Chunin slept, Kakashi having somehow not woken him as he broke into his apartment. In his right mind, Kakashi would have known how stupid and, frankly, creepy this little stunt was, but chakra/blood loss was a real, grade-A bitch like that.

As it was Kakashi all but collapse onto Iruka. He thought he was aiming for the nice, open spot right between Iruka and the wall, but ended up landing on Iruka's abdomen, effectively waking him and knocking the air out of the unsuspecting Chunin at the same time.

After that there was a lot of gasping, flailing, general panic, and Kakashi briefly saw a kunai in Iruka's hand (How did he get all the way across the room?) before the Chunin recognized who it was and what was happening. A dog was yapping frantically (and annoyingly) somewhere and there was another, younger voice, shouting over Iruka's.

Nevertheless, Kakashi forced his eyes open (When had they closed?) when Iruka rolled him over on his back, "Kakashi, what the – you're bleeding!" There was some colorful swearing after that, and Iruka turned away from him to bark over his shoulder.

Kakashi didn't catch the words as his hearing seemed to be going in and out but he was too distracted by loose brown locks swinging above him as Iruka bent over the Copy-nin. Kakashi's whole body felt pretty numb at that point and he knew he should be concerned about that, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when brown eyes turned back to him in concern.

"You idiot," he heard Iruka say, "What the hell did you come _here_ for?" Kakashi thought he might have giggled in answer, but he wasn't sure.

Iruka just shook his head and pushed his long hair out of his face irritably. Kakashi suddenly found the strength to move his arm. Iruka was examining the wound to his leg when Kakashi reached out and ran his sticky fingers through the Chunin's hair. Iruka blinked in confusion, freezing in his ministrations for a second to look up at Kakashi, eyes wide.

Kakashi managed to run his thumb over Iruka's cheek before his arm lost it's strength and flopped back down on the bed, disappointed in himself for smearing blood on his person's face. He tried to murmur a real explanation to Iruka's question but wasn't sure he got it out.

Then Iruka looked distressed and shook his head again, turning back to Kakashi's leg and the cut there. The teacher's hand glowed green and he pressed down on the wound until it hurt. Kakashi sucked in a breath and must have blacked out again.

Soon, too quick for Kakashi to track, there were more people, more jostling, and Kakashi couldn't keep up with any of it except that when he opened his eyes again Shizune's face had replaced Iruka's above him and he wanted his person back.

Shizune's hands glowed green and then there was only darkness and the lingering scent of Iruka's sheets.

* * *

Kakashi knew immediately he had woken up in the hospital from the sterile air and stiff blankets. His brain was sluggish with any other information, though, so he focused on assessing his body, twitching fingers and toes if only to make sure they were still there. His eyes were also refusing to open.

He did not expect the movement to his left and a wonderfully familiar and sleepy voice to say, "Don't move, Kakashi. Let me get someone first." There was a light brush of fingers against his wrist and soft footsteps moving to the door.

Kakashi cracked an eye open just in time to see Iruka's ponytail slip out the door, something like relief blossoming in the Jounin's chest as he recalled parts of his return. His wrist tingled.

Kakashi mentally shook himself and managed to glance around the room, moving his head slowly despite Iruka's order not to move. He spotted a blob of orange in a far corner and blinked until it coalesced into Naruto asleep in an overstuffed chair. Miso, the little white rat, was curled up in his student's lap. Any of his annoyance was overpowered by the fact that Naruto had wanted to stay.

Iruka's footsteps were back moments later, this time followed by two other sets. Two sets wearing heels, by the sound of it.

Kakashi was just trying to remember how to move his legs and feet when the door was flung open, startling Naruto out of his slumber with small _eep_ , and Tsunade bustled in with a scowl.

"How is it," The Hokage asked with enough vitriol to choke a horse, "That I give you _one_ simple job and you manage to come back in this state, brat?"

Shizune and Iruka were right behind her, the latter the only one apparently worried about Kakashi's well-being and the former holding back laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, but not as loudly as he could have, which meant he was being considerate. The little puff-ball in his lap, Miso, _yipped_ with him, curly tail wagging.

Tsunade leveled a glare at the two of them that had even Naruto shrinking back a bit in his chair and saying quickly, "Uh, glad you're awake, Kakashi-sensei. I'm, uh, I've gotta – " the boys face brightened as he finally found a reason to leave the room, "I gotta tell Sasuke and Sakura you're all right! Okay, see you!" The blonde bolted, Miso wrapped in his arms, also looking grateful to have gotten out alive.

Iruka watched Naruto leave, threw one last glance a Kakashi with an apologetic smile and went after the boy. Kakashi sighed. That meant he was on his own. Not that he blamed them.

Looking a little more pleased with herself now that she didn't have so many extra bodies to deal with, Tsunade wheeled back to Kakashi with a slightly less murderous glare, "You'll give me a briefing while I check you over."

"So direct, Lady Hokage. At least buy me dinner first," Kakashi quipped, wondering what the hospital had given him to make him _that_ suicidal. And also wondering where Iruka was when he was using lines like that.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, but her practiced eyes found the label on his IV drip so she didn't kill him immediately, "I'm just going to blame that on the fact that you were poisoned and the nurses gave you some serious stuff for the pain in your leg."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at her again, "Poisoned?"

Shizune, at the foot of his bed, answered for Tsunade, who was concentrating on focusing her chakra and checking Kakashi over, "The senbon needles in your shoulder. It was a common poison, though, and you seem to be mostly immune. We were still worried because you got hit with multiple doses."

"And you would," Tsunade grumbled, "But you got the scroll and completed your mission. So good job, I guess. Report?"

Kakashi sighed, but reported. By the time he was done, Tsunade and Shizune had gone over him twice and Kakashi was feeling pretty twitchy from all the touching and needling, loopy drugs or not.

When he finished Tsunade nodded and asked Shizune to do the follow-up at her office.

"How's Machio and Ichi?" Kakashi asked after a beat.

"They'll recover just fine," Tsunade said promptly, "But they came straight to the hospital." Her brown eyes shot Kakashi a glare that would have made lesser men crawl under the hospital bed. Kakashi was more or less used to it.

The Godaime then turned to Kakashi with a sly smile that never failed to strike horror into ninjas everywhere. Or at least the non-drugged ones, because now that he wasn't being molested Kakashi was once again feeling pretty mellow.

That is, until Tsunade leaned a hand on the side-bar of his hospital bed and asked, "So, Iruka-sensei, huh?"

Kakashi blinked a little too slowly, shifting his legs under the blankets with a brilliant, "Uhm," as his reply.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a school girl. I already heard about that little stunt you pulled in the Mission Room a while back. Why didn't you just pee a circle around his desk to mark your territory?"

Kakashi glared at her and said dully, "Put the stick down, Lady Hokage. That horse is dead," he paused and thought for a second, "Or, in this case, that dog is dead."

She held her hands up in surrender but didn't reply as the door slid open again. Kakashi looked and was incredibly pleased to see that Iruka had come back, never having left in the first place.

"Oh," the Chunin said as he saw the Hokage still in the room, "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I was just – "

Tsunade waved the apology off with a brusque, "Get in here, Sensei, I was just finishing up." Iruka tentatively stepped through the door, respectfully staying back as Tsunade turned back to Kakashi, "You're staying here for the rest of the day only because I know that's about how long it'll take your legs to start functioning properly again and you'll run off. When that inevitably happens, I want you to at least stop by the nurses' station and get the prescription I'm leaving for you."

Tsunade paused to sigh in resignation as she then said, "I'd also suggest you stay with a friend until we know you won't drop dead any second – "

She paused again, glaring when Kakashi made a little sound of protest at that, the Copy-nin imagining Gai 'helping' to Rehabilitate his Eternal Rival and physically shuddering.

He didn't expect Iruka to speak up so quickly, though.

"He'll stay with me, Hokage-sama," the teacher said, as if it were a forgone conclusion that he was already prepared for. Tsunade turned to Iruka with a raised eyebrow and something sneaky in those brown eyes that Kakashi didn't like. Iruka continued, nonetheless, "I have a spare room. Normally, it's Naruto's when he wants to stay over, but he agreed to sleep at his own place for a while so Kakashi could have the bed."

Kakashi knew he was gaping like an idiot, but Iruka had said it so casually as if the teacher didn't understand that Kakashi would be _living in his house_. Or maybe Kakashi was the one reading more into it than there was . . .

Even Tsunade looked a bit surprised as she replied, "Oh, well, good for you. I'm sure if Kakashi had a tail it would be wagging," she ignored Kakashi's indignant noise, "If you kill him, just send the ashes straight to my office, I have an empty spot on my shelf that needs just the right touch."

Tsunade patted Iruka on the arm consolingly or encouragingly, Kakashi couldn't tell, as she walked passed him and out the door, shutting it behind her.

Iruka rolled his eyes and walked over to Kakashi's bedside, looking him over in a way that reminded Kakashi of Tsunade and Shizune's technical gazes, asking, "How're you feeling?"

"Dopey," Kakashi answered, shooting a heatless scowl at the IV drip, "But okay, thanks." He was going to say thank you for Iruka's offer as well, and apologize for breaking into his apartment, and probably a number of other things he couldn't remember, but the Chunin leaned in a little closer and cut him off.

"You sure?" Iruka asked, worry written in the lines of his face, "No pain?"

Kakashi paused and shook his head, "Uh, no, not really," he answered, distracted by how close Iruka's hand was to his where it rested on the bed.

Iruka smiled a little, "Good." And the next thing Kakashi knew, one of the pillows behind his head had been snatched out from under him and he was being smacked repeatedly in the face with it. He yelped, and held his one arm up in defense (belatedly noticing the other was trapped in a sling), but Iruka kept pummeling him, words punctuating each fluffy blow, "Then. What. The. _Hell_. Is. Wrong. With. You!"

At the last word Iruka slapped the pillow down into Kakashi's lap, breathing hard from his small exertion and rising anger. Kakashi slowly lowered his arm, unharmed, because Iruka chose his weapon to suit the wounded and had only put enough force behind it to vent his frustrations. Iruka stood glaring at him, scar standing out pale against the redness of his face.

"You'll have to be more specific," Kakashi muttered, letting his good arm fall when he believed Iruka's assault to be over.

"You scared me, you jerk," Iruka shot back, "Showing up in the middle of the night half-dead, bleeding everywhere. You're lucky Naruto was there to run for help so I could stay and slow the bleeding. And you scared him too, by the way. We only just got you back and then you go and pull _this_." Iruka smacked Kakashi's chest with the pillow once more for good measure. He then flopped gracelessly into the chair he'd apparently occupied while Kakashi was asleep, turning his face away and twisting his arms and legs together as if he could physically hold in his temper.

Kakashi decided he could read as much into that 'we' comment as he wanted later.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, because it was all he could think of to say when he couldn't feel his own head, "I didn't mean to scare you. I really don't know why I went to your apartment instead of – "

"Don't worry about that," Iruka said quickly, swiping a hand across his eyes, like he was tired, "You were injured and poisoned."

"Still sorry," Kakashi mumbled and Iruka's mouth trembled into something like a smile, "And thanks for the save. I hate this place."

"Well, obviously I can't trust you to take care of yourself," Iruka smiled for real and Kakashi was happy for it.

So happy, in fact, he started grinning like an idiot and then laughing a little bit, because he was about to be babysat by _Iruka_. And the man had volunteered for it, like it was nothing, when it possibly mean everything and it was just _really funny_.

So, Kakashi giggled like an idiot and Iruka watched, his own amusement (or concern) showing through, until Kakashi drunkenly chuckled himself to sleep.

* * *

Getting back to Iruka's apartment that evening was less of an ordeal than Kakashi thought it would be. Shizune simply offered to transport them there, saving Kakashi the awkwardness of leaning on Iruka the whole way back or (Kakashi shuddered) taking a wheelchair.

All the same, Iruka's spare room was a thousand times better than the stark hospital wards, despite the fact that it was decorated with mostly ramen themed memorabilia.

Kakashi had cocked an eyebrow at the ramen posters around the bed and Iruka had laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, like I said, it's mainly for Naruto's use."

The Chunin had one arm around Kakashi's waste and the other hand holding Kakashi's good arm around Iruka's shoulder as he supported the Copy-nin to the bed. Kakashi did his best not to lean into the contact too much even as he reveled in Iruka's warmth pressed into his side.

"At least he's consistent," Kakashi grunted as he was gently deposited onto the comforter by Iruka.

Iruka hummed in agreement, asking, "Are you hungry?" When Kakashi shook his head tiredly, Iruka just pushed on the Jounin's good shoulder until Kakashi was lying propped up on several pillows, "Then go to sleep. I'll just be in the next room, so call if you need anything."

Briefly, Kakashi entertained an _Icha Icha_ fueled daydream about how far he could get with an open-ended request like that, but pushed it away. Instead he replied, "Don't you have classes this week?"

Iruka shrugged, placing the little bag of pills the nurses had given him on the bedside table, "I'll go in the morning to sort out a substitute," sharp brown eyes cut toward Kakashi, "You'll be okay for an hour or so by yourself?"

Kakashi adjusted his arm in that infuriating sling and eye-smiled up at the Chunin, "Of course, Sensei."

Iruka did not look convinced, "I work with Jounin all the time, you know."

Kakashi blinked, "Yes?"

"I've heard the stories, Kakashi," Iruka's eyes narrowed in a way that warned small children of dire consequences, hands on his hips, leaned forward slightly, "Of idiots who like to think they're invincible and jump out of hospital windows before – "

"Now, Sensei," Kakashi interrupted with a grin Iruka could probably see despite the mask, liking the way Iruka's mouth thinned when he was testy, "You've already rescued me from the hospital. It's like I'm home already."

Kakashi blinked when Iruka's cheeks colored lightly, and again when the Chunin's mouth twisted into a smirk as he said, "Well, you'll feel even better when I do this."

For just a second, Kakashi's brain froze, wondering what the hell that could mean with that mischievous smile on the Chunin's face. Then Iruka turned away and strode out the door, leaving it open but Kakashi was unable to see what he was doing when Iruka turned down the hall.

Kakashi heard another door open somewhere and the unmistakable _yap_ of a large white rat pretending to be a dog. Kakashi groaned loudly. Outside the door he heard Iruka laugh and more yapping from Miso as the hellion was carried into the room.

Iruka deposited the fluff-ball on the bed and Kakashi glared, "Why?"

Iruka smiled more gently this time, but still devious at its core, "This is the perfect opportunity for you two to get along better."

"Ugh," Kakashi said, and raised the blanket so the pup couldn't crawl up to his chest and lick his face like it was trying to do.

"You love dogs," Iruka reasoned.

"Precisely," Kakashi said pointedly, poking Miso in the side as he rolled around the comforter, "And I'm not convinced that this thing is a dog."

"You tested him yourself," Iruka said and sat on the edge of the bed so Miso could crawl into his lap.

"That's not what I – "

"I know what you meant," Iruka waved a hand, waiting for Kakashi to slump back into the pillows, "But it's not like you have anything to worry about."

Kakashi paused glaring at Miso (did the mutt even properly _appreciate_ sitting in Iruka's lap?) to ask, "Worry about?"

Then Iruka did something completely unfair. Because the Chunin _knew_ what he was doing, but had no idea that it could easily destroy Kakashi's self-control. And if Kakashi wasn't drugged to the gills and aching in several body-parts, Iruka might have found himself in a much more horizontal position.

Iruka's chin tilted down and he looked up at Kakashi through his lashes, a coy smile playing at his mouth as he leaned forward almost demurely, laughter bubbling in his throat as he teased, "I'll always remember you were my _first_."

It took maybe a second too long for the words to catch up to the Copy-nin, distracted as he was by the way Iruka's lashes fluttered when he was amused, but when they did Kakashi started sputtering indignantly and Miso jumped as Iruka started cackling.

Iruka had to wipe his eyes when he was finished laughing, Kakashi glaring at him and Miso in turn.

"You and Tsunade," Kakashi grumbled, only slightly gratified when his sour face earned a few more chuckles from Iruka.

Finally, Iruka stood, "Go to sleep. Miso will keep you company. I have to grade papers and I think Naruto trained my dog to actually eat homework."

Kakashi decided he was too tired to try and keep Iruka with him any longer tonight, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Resisting the urge to 'accidentally' knock Miso to the floor Kakashi murmured a soft, "Yeah," to Iruka's retreating back, "'Night."

A chuckled, "Good night boys," was returned and Iruka turned out the light and left the door open just a crack so he could hear if Kakashi needed him.

Kakashi smiled a little at the parental gesture and burrowed farther down into the warm sheets. There was movement at the foot of the bed as Miso circled to find a comfy place to lay.

Kakashi sat up one last time to direct a glare at the pup, Miso sensing his gaze and lifting his head to meet it. The pup's head cocked to the side curiously as Kakashi pointed a finger in its face, murmuring so Iruka wouldn't hear, "You heard him, rat. I was here first."

There was a small staring contest before Miso _yipped_ cheerfully and wagged that ridiculous curly tail of his.

Kakashi would take that as agreement, "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Iruka woke Kakashi the next morning long enough to tell him he'd be back in about an hour to watch Kakashi take his meds with his (admittedly too large) breakfast. Iruka had looked a bit dumbfounded when Kakashi didn't finish it all, saying, "Sorry, Naruto normally eats about three plates to start off." Then Iruka was gone and Kakashi was left with Miso, who kept trying to steal leftovers from the plate in his lap. Begrudgingly, Kakashi fed the mutt a few scraps before curling up to sleep some more.

Despite popular belief, Kakashi was not opposed to passing out for a while after a particularly significant injury. Especially now that he could do it with the smell of Academy Sensei wrapped securely around him.

When Kakashi woke up next it was to Miso's yapping in the kitchen. Even if the rat was not a nin-dog, Kakashi would know the tone of that bark anywhere.

Intruder.

Carefully, Kakashi began the process of getting out of bed as stealthily as possible in his state (which was still pretty effective, even with the bum leg) and creeping to the door and down the hall.

Thankfully, this particular intruder had issues with being _quiet_.

"Hello, Tiny Pup," Gai's whisper boomed down the hall (yes, even his whisper _boomed_. If Kakashi didn't know the Green Beast so well he'd wonder how the man had gotten so far as a ninja), "Can you show me where might I find My Most Esteemed Rival?"

Kakashi was leaning on the doorframe heavily, watching Miso stare up at Gai, head cocked in confusion as the Taijutsu Master attempted to communicate with it.

"Not that kind of dog, Gai," Kakashi finally said when Gai started waving his hand in front of Miso's face, "And what are you doing here?"

The Green Beast startled a bit even though Kakashi thought he hadn't been _that_ quiet, and spun to face Kakashi with a sparkling smile and a subtly assessing look, "Aha! There you are, My Most Clever and Wiley Rival! I am here to ask after your well-being, of course."

"I'm still in one piece," Kakashi mumbled and pushed off the doorframe so he could move farther into the room, specifically, the couch. He lowered himself onto the cushions carefully, throwing a glare at Gai when the other man grabbed one of Iruka's throw pillows and slipped it behind Kakashi to support his back. Gai just grinned back, Miso sniffing at his ankles.

"And you are also, once again, in the Loving Care of Your Most Beloved," Gai gushed, leaning over the back of the couch excitedly.

"I thought I told you to stop that," Kakashi grumbled, adjusting the sling on his arm, weighing the consequences of ripping it off and throwing it out.

"I am merely ecstatic to know that our brilliant plan worked," Gai replied, distracted momentarily by Miso bringing him a toy squirrel. Gai chuckled and grabbed one end to initiate a light tug-of-war with the pup.

Kakashi gave Gai a skeptical look, "All you suggested was to bond with Iruka over the dog thing. The rest was all me," The Copy-nin looked down at Miso pulling on the squirrel and growling with all his tiny might, "Kind of regretting that _now_."

"Yet, you would not have thought of it without my suggestion," Gai said, unruffled. He pulled the squirrel up until Miso was dangling from it by the teeth, still growling, and deposited the puppy into Kakashi's lap before letting go. Miso delightedly shook his hard-won toy from side to side and settled onto Kakashi's uninjured leg, "And look how well it worked."

Kakashi felt his eyebrow tick, but let the mutt be, "This arrangement is thanks to faulty intel and the fact that no one in this village thinks I can take care of myself. Iruka's just volunteering to help a fellow Shinobi." Kakashi hoped he didn't sound too dejected at the thought.

Gai chuckled with something approaching lechery and patted Kakashi's good shoulder conspiratorially, "Of course, Kakashi, that is _absolutely_ the only reason."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at his 'rival' as Gai's stupid grin widened, "It's not like that," no matter how much Kakashi wished it was, "Get you head out of the gutter."

"Alas, My Rival, that is where you live," Gai replied, jumping out of the way as Kakashi swung at him with his good arm.

* * *

Iruka made his way back to his apartment, having successfully found a substitute for his classes. It was a surprisingly difficult task when one taught a class full of future Shinobi.

He had also stopped to buy food since, thanks to Naruto's last visit, Iruka's cupboards were decidedly bare. Kakashi was skinny enough without having to live on Iruka's stash of instant ramen for however long he stayed with the Chunin.

Iruka tried not to hurry, knowing Kakashi was a grown man who could take care of himself. The Copy-nin hardly needed Iruka to hover over him even if Kakashi was in recovery. Iruka still worried. He hadn't been lying when he mentioned the horror stories desk ninja exchanged about insane Jounin and their penchant for injuring themselves further because they thought they were invincible.

At those thoughts, Iruka's pace picked up again.

As he neared his apartment building, Iruka paused at a flash of movement on the roof, looking up. The green flicker solidified into the familiar shape of Gai-sensei bounding to the edge of the roof, intent on jumping to the next one. Gai also paused, though, when he spotted Iruka on the ground, stopping long enough to grin and flash the Chunin a thumbs up.

Iruka smiled back and waved, feeling a bit relieved. If Gai had visited while Iruka was away then surely Kakashi couldn't have gotten into too much trouble. Maybe. Iruka started walking again as Gai bounded away.

However, Iruka was stopped again just as he reached the stairs to his building. Someone was running up behind him, a feminine voice calling out a polite but hurried, "Umino-san?"

Iruka's foot was still on the bottom stair as he turned, jostling his bag of groceries on his hip. The young woman stopped a few paces away, smiling as she gave a quick bow, hands behind her back as she said, "I was hoping to catch you, Umino-san."

Iruka smiled back, questioning, "Oh, what for?" even as he thought he recognized the woman.

As Iruka tried to place her she hesitated, rather shyly, looking down at the ground. She was pretty, Iruka noticed distantly, definitely a member of the Yamanaka clan with her dark blonde hair pulled up into the clan's signature ponytail. She was perhaps a cousin of Ino's as she had similar blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as almost every other Jounin Iruka knew, but it almost looked as if it had been tailored to accentuate her figure instead of hanging in the typically androgynous way.

Iruka was vaguely wondering if that was somehow against regulation when the woman said quickly, "The hospital said that Kakashi-senpai was staying with you for the time being."

Ah, that's where he knew her. She was on Kakashi's most recent mission. If Iruka looked more closely he could see the bandages showing just under the collar of her uniform and the stiff way she stood on her left leg.

"He is," Iruka said, smiling a little more understandingly, "How are you and your teammate?"

She almost looked surprised that he had asked, but answered quickly, "Oh, we're both fine. They released me this morning," her eyes shifted downward again as she went on more soberly, "Machio said he would get out soon, too. Tomorrow probably."

"Well, good," Iruka replied, making it sound like that was the only course of action, that her teammate would be fine. It was the same way he spoke to less confident students: _Of course you can hit the target, try again._ "Kakashi-san will be glad to hear it."

She smiled at his reassurance but when he mentioned Kakashi again, her smile changed somehow as a blush colored her cheeks. Her hands were still behind her back, but Iruka got the distinct impression she was fiddling with something.

One hand came around to brush an imaginary strand of hair out of her face as she said, almost to herself, "Yes. Kakashi-senpai was very brave."

 _Oh, dear_ , Iruka suddenly thought, the blush and the smile and the fidgeting finally coming together.

"I was wondering," the woman was still talking, but to the air over Iruka's shoulder where the doors to the apartments were in sight, "If I could go see him?" She was practically craning now, as if she could discern Iruka's apartment number by sight alone.

Iruka couldn't explain what happened next, except that an odd heat filled his stomach. He couldn't place what it was or why this woman's smiling face suddenly seemed so much prettier and so much more irritating.

Iruka felt the heat in his stomach creep up to his face as the words, "No, he's resting," fell out of his mouth without the explicit consent of his brain.

At this the woman blinked and finally tore her eyes away from Iruka's apartment building and focused on Iruka himself, her smile slipping as she said, "Oh."

Giving himself a mental shake, Iruka cleared his throat to try and dislodge whatever seemed stuck there, "That is, maybe you could come back some other time. Kakashi-san was only just released and since he was poisoned and all he's been tired – "

" _Oh_ ," the woman repeated as though just realizing something obvious, "Of course he is, I should have – " she paused as her eyes flicked over Iruka's shoulder again, the shy smile coming back as she murmured, "It's just . . . I wanted to, well . . ."

Iruka watched as both her hands came out from behind her back and she held a small bouquet of flowers out to him.

"Would you give these to him for me?" She asked, the blush back in full force, "And tell him 'thank you' from Ichi?" The woman, Ichi apparently, looked so very sincere that Iruka felt a bit of that odd heat recede.

"Sure, yeah," Iruka said dumbly and took the bouquet, "I'll tell him. When he wakes up. From resting." Iruka forcefully shut his mouth.

Ichi beamed at him, "Thank you, Umino-san." She threw one last look at the apartment building and turned away, long blonde hair swinging, hips somehow swaying perfectly even though she limped slightly.

Iruka stood there for a second, until Ichi was out of sight. Then he glanced down at the bouquet sitting innocently in his hand, brightly colored and full of intention that Iruka was suddenly sure Kakashi probably got all the time.

Why had he said that? Iruka knew damn well Kakashi was wide awake if Gai had been anywhere in the vicinity, so why had Iruka said the Copy-nin was resting?

The heat in his abdomen rose to his face again, but for an entirely different reason.

Iruka stared down at the flowers for a moment before mumbling into empty air, "Oh, I'm in so much trouble."

* * *

Kakashi was still on the couch when he heard Iruka's lock tumble and the Chunin walked in. Miso hopped off the couch to greet Iruka at the door, yapping all the way. If nothing else the rat-dog made a decent early warning system, Kakashi supposed.

Iruka came into view with a bag of groceries in one hand and Miso in the other, his eyebrows coming together when he saw Kakashi on the couch instead of in the bed.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka's scowl, asking, "Need some help, Sensei?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and set a squirming Miso on the floor, heading to the kitchen as he called over his shoulder, "I hope you at least had help getting to the couch."

"You saw that Gai stopped by?" Kakashi didn't-really-answer, because surely Iruka noticed the Green Beast leaving. A blind and deaf person could probably pinpoint Gai at a hundred paces on a crowded street.

Iruka walked back into the room with a confirmative, "Hm," but made no more of it.

For some reason this concerned Kakashi and he looked up at the Chunin more closely, absently helping Miso struggle back onto the couch. The pup got his front end up all right, but Kakashi grabbed him by the tail to get him the rest of the way.

As Iruka walked, Kakashi noticed he was carrying two things that seemed a bit out of character for the teacher: A vase of water and a perfectly arranged bouquet of flowers.

"Didn't know you were such a fan of flora, Iruka," Kakashi commented off-handedly, shifting on the couch to watch Iruka set the vase on the coffee table and arrange the flowers in it.

"I'm not," Iruka said mildly, but something in the set of his shoulders seemed off to Kakashi, "You had a visitor. Ichi, from your mission?" Iruka asked it as if it had been ages ago instead of just days, like Kakashi would have forgotten it already.

"Ah, the Yamanaka," Kakashi nodded.

Somehow, Iruka seemed to fidget and close himself off at the same time. Iruka's normally expressive face was as shuttered as Kakashi had ever seen it. It was disturbing.

Nevertheless, Iruka's voice was perfectly pleasant as he meticulously handled the bouquet until it sat evenly in the vase, "She wanted to come up, but I thought you might still be asleep. I'm sure she isn't far if you wanted to talk to her." It was like Iruka was trying hard not to look in Kakashi's direction even as the teacher's mouth ticked into something like a teasing smile, "I think you have an admirer, Kakashi."

Kakashi felt his eyebrow arch up at that. And then felt his mouth stretch into a smile that was well hidden by the mask. _Well, my my, Sensei . . . could it be?_

"Do I, now?" Kakashi asked levelly, keeping his growing excitement from his voice.

"Mm-hm," Iruka nodded, eyes still trained on the flowers, "She seemed to think you very . . . brave."

Kakashi shrugged, but stopped as it pulled at his shoulder. His smile remained in place, though, "The senbon I took to the shoulder were meant for Ichi-san. She was engaged with another opponent and wouldn't have reacted in time." He said it as though it was an everyday occurrence. Which it might as well have been, given Kakashi's track record.

"Oh," Iruka said, chancing a look up at Kakashi with a small, encouraging smile that contrasted greatly with the rest of his closed off face, "Well, it was very sweet of her to bring you flowers," Iruka was looking back at the bouquet now, "And she's pretty. From a good family."

"Are you already writing our wedding vows, Sensei?" Kakashi teased, smile widening as Iruka's head shot up.

"No!" Iruka said as if he'd offended the Hatake, eyes widening, "I was just – "

Kakashi took mercy on the Chunin and chuckled, "Maa, Iruka, I'm only joking," Iruka blinked at him owlishly and Kakashi wondered for a moment how much thought the poor man had actually put into a silly flower arrangement, "Ichi-san just has a case of hero worship. Not the first time it's happened. Honestly, it happens with a lot of Jounin teaching new recruits," It was something that had irked Kakashi in the past, but was now a funny side-note to his job for the most part, "But I'm flattered you're so interested in my love life."

Something in Iruka's demeanor relaxed a fraction and his smile became a bit more genuine as he ignored the last bit and asked, "Not the first time, huh?"

"Hm,"Kakashi hummed and reached for his book, pulling it out from under Miso, who had decided _Icha Icha_ made a good cushion, "They usually get over it once they realize I'm just as much of an ass as people say."

Iruka barked a laugh at that and he finally seemed to let go of his tension, "Ichi-san will be so disappointed." The almost relieved smile on Iruka's face made Kakashi want to gather the Chunin into a hug and cuddle him until Iruka was assured that Kakashi had no interest in anyone but mouthy Chunin teachers wearing practical pony-tails and sporting oddly flattering scars across the nose.

But as that might scare the living hell out of Iruka and he couldn't easily get off the couch by himself, Kakashi settled with saying, "Maa, Ichi-san is a fine kunoichi. She'll bounce back. Besides," the Copy-nin paused to open his book to the marked page, "She's not really my type."

"Oh?" Iruka tilted his head curiously as Kakashi trained his eyes on the pages in front of him. Kakashi hummed again but did not answer immediately, listening as Iruka slowly wandered back to the kitchen where his groceries lay, the Chunin intent on seeming nonchalant.

Kakashi still didn't glance up from his book as he said, "Don't get me wrong, she's pretty enough," he peaked over the book at Iruka as the teacher opened the door to the kitchen but looked back down after a second, "But I prefer brunettes."

Kakashi smiled to himself as Iruka quickly ducked through the kitchen door.

If lunch was a little burnt, Kakashi did not comment on it.

* * *

It was probably too much for Iruka to expect Kakashi to behave himself during his recovery just because the Copy-nin was in Iruka's apartment instead of the hospital.

Nevertheless, when he woke up the next morning and went into the guest bedroom to check on his injured ward, Iruka had to pause. And then count to ten silently. He got to twenty before he could open his eyes again. When he did, nine dogs and one Copy-nin all looked at him with varying expressions of guilt. Except Miso, hanging from Bull's mouth by the scruff of his neck, the white pup _yapping_ happily at Iruka's entrance.

"Kakashi," Iruka said slowly, eyes taking in each of the eight nin-dogs Kakashi had apparently summoned, wondering why they were all surrounding Miso like it was some weird initiation. Or inspection, Iruka couldn't tell. It was too early for this. At least Kakashi was still in bed.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened innocently, "It's not what it looks like."

"It _looks_ like," Iruka growled, stepping into the room more fully, "You summoned _eight_ nin-dogs – "

"I only summoned Pakkun," Kakashi defended.

"While your chakra is still depleted – "

"Pakkun went and got the rest of the pack, hardly a drain – "

"Because you wanted to further harass my dog?" Iruka asked, voice rising.

"As I've mentioned before, I don't think it's actually a dog," Kakashi said, throwing a suspicious glance at Miso still squirming in Bull's jaws. Bull just sat there calmly, eyes crossed a bit as he looked down at his cargo.

"It looks plenty like a dog to me," Bisuke whispered to Shiba. Iruka had met the nin-kin before and could remember their names well enough. Shiba just shrugged as best a dog can shrug.

"I can't believe you dragged us out of bed for this," Pakkun grumbled from on top of Bull's head.

Kakashi glared at all of them, "Whose side are you all on?"

"Boss," the one Iruka thought was Urushi spoke up, "If it looks, walks, and smells like a dog. Chances are, it's just a dog."

"And a cute one at that," Uhei cooed with a sneaky look at Kakashi.

"Traitors, all of you," Kakashi grumbled.

"I'm going to make breakfast," Iruka spoke over them and turned to leave. He was almost out the door when he thought better of it and walked back to the group, stopping in front of Bull. With a pointed look, Iruka held out his hand to the large dog expectantly.

Bull hesitated, looking beyond Iruka to Kakashi. The Copy-nin shrugged and nodded. Bull gave the doggy version of a chuckle and deposited Miso in Iruka's waiting hands. Iruka nodded to Bull and walked out, pointing at Kakashi on the way, "No more summoning."

Iruka was certain Kakashi was pouting behind that mask of his as he slouched further into the bed. The dogs snickered quietly.

When Iruka shut the door behind him, he looked down at the pup in his arms, Miso wagging his tail cheerfully, "I think you just got initiated into a pack of nin-dogs, but I'm not sure I support such a life choice yet." Miso _yapped_ and licked Iruka's face.

Iruka laughed and carried the pup to the kitchen where he set Miso down into the dog bed. Miso had never had nearly as much trouble with the dog bed as Kakashi/Silver had. Miso gnawed on one of his chew toys as Iruka started on breakfast.

When Iruka closed the refrigerator door and turned back to the kitchen table he jumped, nearly dropping the eggs, with a strangled, "Gah-ah!"

Pakkun sat on the kitchen table, watching Iruka lazily. The other dogs were nowhere in sight.

"The others are keeping Kakashi busy," Pakkun said as if reading Iruka's mind, "I needed to talk to you on behalf of the pack. Alone."

Iruka blinked, "Okay, uhm, what is it?"

Pakkun stood and took a couple steps closer to Iruka without walking right off the table, "First of all, we wanted to say thanks. It was pretty decent of you to take care of the Boss while he was out of commission, so to speak."

Realization dawned and Iruka felt his face heat, "Like I told Kakashi-san, it was no problem." He chose to skip the part where Iruka hadn't even realized it was Kakashi and not just an injured stray he'd taken in.

"Well, the thanks still stands," Pakkun said with finality, sitting again to scratch an ear with his back paw, "Now, I've got a question for you that's of somewhat more vital importance, Sensei."

Intrigued, Iruka stepped closer to the pug, setting his eggs down and leaning closer when Pakkun beckoned with one paw.

Pakkun threw a look at the kitchen door to make sure no one was coming, then set a paw on Iruka's arm, looking up sincerely, "Iruka-sensei, you gotta be honest with me about this."

Iruka willed his face not to redden again, "Sure, of course." _Oh gods, am I_ that _obvious . . ._

Pakkun narrowed his eyes at the teacher very seriously and leaned closer, "Sensei," his voice was almost a whisper, "Do you have _pictures_?"

A beat passed before the question finally clicked in Iruka's brain.

Iruka couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Yes, Pakkun," Iruka chortled to a rather surprised pug, "I have plenty of pictures."

* * *

"Seems like a decent enough pup to us, Boss," Akino said, eyeing Kakashi over his sunglasses. Kakashi glowered at him, but didn't protest.

"Yeah," Uhei agreed, "He's still a bit small, but he loves Iruka-sensei."

"Almost as much as the Boss does," Guruko quipped suddenly from the foot of the bed, and if Kakashi wasn't hindered by his stupid leg, the whiskered mutt would have been dangling out a window.

As it was the rest of the pack just laughed.

Kakashi glared at every one of them in turn, "That's it. I'm trading you all for cat summons."

Bisuke was the first to sober, "Aw, Boss, don't be that way." Kakashi's youngest ninken hopped up onto the bed and curled into Kakashi's side, placating.

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye but smiled, mumbling, "Who taught you to cute your way out of things?" Bisuke leaned in as Kakashi scratched his back.

"Pakkun," Shiba said shortly, the other dogs nodding sagely. Kakashi shook his head and began petting each of them warmly. They hadn't gotten to see each other since before Kakashi's latest injury and he missed them. It was a bit more difficult with only one hand, but Kakashi managed. The dogs soaked up the attention until Pakkun trotted back into the room, Kakashi wondering why the little pug had left in the first place. And what was that lump under his cape.

Suspicious, Kakashi watched Pakkun clamber up onto Bull's head, asking, "What did you - ?"

"Well, Boss," Pakkun interrupted blandly, settling between Bull's ears like usual, "Iruka-sensei makes a point, we oughta be going. Don't give him too much of a hard time."

"I do not - ," Kakashi started but was cut off again when the whole pack stood, ready to go, "Hey."

"For the record, Boss," a slow, deep voice spoke up. Kakashi turned in slight surprise to see Bull, the quietest of his pack, continue, "We approve of Iruka-sensei, too."

Kakashi blinked and they were gone in a cloud of smoke. He huffed into the now empty room and flopped back onto the pillows, listening as Iruka's socked feet padded down the hall to his door. He knew the Chunin could tell Kakashi was smiling even through the mask.

* * *

A few days later saw Kakashi walking around Iruka's apartment with relative ease and no infuriating sling on his arm. Actually if it were up to Iruka-the-mother-hen Kakashi would still be wearing the sling, but Kakashi had insisted it was no longer necessary. In other words, Iruka had caught Kakashi trying to stuff the infernal thing into the sink's food disposal with a plunger and decided some battles just were not worth it.

In light of this state of recovery, Kakashi had offered to go back to his own home and get out of Iruka's hair, but the Chunin had insisted Kakashi should stay.

In fact, that whole discussion had consisted of less than five sentences, and barely that:

Kakashi: "You know, I'm well enough to go on back to my place."

Iruka: "Don't be ridiculous, you're staying at least until the end of the week. That's how long I told my substitute at the Academy."

Kakashi: "Are you sure?"

Iruka: *annoyed glare*

Kakashi: "Okay."

And so it was settled.

However, Iruka _was_ asked to take a couple of brief shifts in the Mission Room because life went on, no matter who Kakashi was trying to 'woo' in Gai's obnoxious words. The teacher would be gone for a couple hours that afternoon which gave Kakashi the perfect opportunity to cook up a nice surprise/thank you dinner while simultaneously ignoring what a giant sap he was being. In Kakashi's completely biased opinion, Iruka was worth it.

Iruka would probably protest Kakashi's attempts to 'work' while he was still injured but Kakashi hoped a nice meal Iruka didn't have to cook would sway the teacher. Plus, cooking wasn't exactly strenuous in comparison to Kakashi's normal routine. Even if one of the burners on Iruka's stove did malfunction a bit. Kakashi made a note to help the Chunin repaint the wall behind the stove.

He was only a few minutes into his little project when he felt a presence at the kitchen window at about the same time Miso hopped up from his dog bed in the floor and began yapping in that direction. Kakashi refused to call that squeaky sound the mutt emitted 'barking'.

Nevertheless, Miso continued squeaking at the window even though Kakashi didn't turn to look. The presence was familiar and if not technically _friendly_ , Kakashi doubted they were out to harm him. Maybe.

The window slid open and Miso shut up as a small treat was bounced off the sink under the window and arched just enough the pup could catch it. Miso succeeded, and hewed his treat as Anko slipped onto the window sill, her head and torso inside the apartment, her legs dangling outside, "Good catch, squirt." Miso _yapped_.

"Anko," Kakashi greeted, still not turning.

"Dumbass," Anko replied, craning to see what he was doing.

"Iruka's not home," Kakashi informed her.

"Yeah, I saw him leave," She said blandly, "Took him long enough."

Kakashi finally turned to her in confusion, "Wait, you've been waiting for Iruka to leave?" Anko nodded like _Yeah, stupid, keep up_ , "How long have you been out there?"

Her eyes shifted up and to the side, "Since three a.m. or so."

Kakashi finally turned to her fully, "Are you and Gai members of the same club, or – "

"Oh my damn," Anko interrupted loudly, pointing at the counter behind Kakashi "You sick pervert, what are you _doing_?"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the food he was preparing and tried to figure out what qualified as 'perverted'. None of it was even penis shaped.

He turned back to Anko, who was glaring now, saying carefully, "Cooking?"

"For _who_?" Anko asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Miso," Kakashi pointed down to the pup once again sitting in his dog bed, "His diet is pretty one note, I think he should branch out to rice and veggies."

Anko looked absolutely affronted, coming fully into the window and slamming it shut behind her, "I _cannot_ believe you."

"Ah, I don't –," Kakashi started, but Anko just walked right up to him and jabbed a finger at his face.

"You really are just trying to get into Ruka's pants!" She shouted, causing Miso to look up from his dog bed, startled.

Kakashi stared at her finger cross-eyed for a second before glancing up at her face scrunched in fury. _Okay, technically, yes, but it's not what you think_ didn't sound like a great starting argument so Kakashi decided evasive maneuvers were in order, "It's a thank you dinner. Why is everything sex with you?"

Anko scoffed, but pulled her hand back to place both hands on her hips, "Thank you dinner, my adorable ass. You always have ulterior motives, Hatake, so don't try that with me."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his exposed temple, trying to think of something to say. Anko was like a walking migraine in a way his Genin could only dream of being.

"Okay," Kakashi started slowly, changing tact, "Even if I was – Not saying I _am_! Calm down – Even if I was, what's it to you? Iruka hardly needs you to chivalrously protect his virtue, he's a grown man."

Anko _tsked_ and glanced away, mumbling so that Kakashi almost missed it, "Right, you weren't here for Satan."

Kakashi tried to ask, "What?" but was bowled over once again by Anko leaning into his personal space.

"First of all," Anko's finger was in his chest now, "and most importantly, Iruka is my best friend. _That_ makes it my business. Especially when it concerns his incredibly inactive love life. There are reasons he hasn't dated in a while and I _will_ consider it a personal insult if you screw with him any more than he's already been screwed with."

"Are you really giving me the overprotective-father speech right now?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Also," Anko's nail jabbed painfully into his sternum in answer, "Whatever your intentions may be, don't you even _think_ of putting your pervert hands on him without his consent. I'm talking explicit, _written_ consent."

"Written?"

"And notarized."

"Who the hell would notarize something like that?"

"Lastly," Anko said, withdrawing her finger, "I reserve the right to make your death look like a horrible accident if you hurt my Ruka. I know he's not some blushing virgin, but I won't see him jerked around by some overblown Jounin, got it?"

Kakashi stood there a moment, staring at her until he was sure she was finished. Then he pushed away from the counter and stood straight, forcing Anko to take a step back or have her nose plowed into his chest.

"I am not in the habit," Kakashi began carefully, staring Anko directly in the eyes, "Of explaining my motives or actions to other people, because I consider it none of their damn business," he felt his eye narrow pointedly and watched Anko's lips thin in reaction, before he allowed his glare to subside and his typical slouch to reappear, "But, out of respect for your friendship with Iruka, I'll just say this: I believe we are of the same mind concerning Iruka's 'love life' as you say. So, in that regard, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Kakashi went back to leaning on the kitchen counter as Anko blinked in surprise. Her shoulders did not relax but her scowl lessened as she said, "Well . . . we'll just see about that, won't we?" She didn't wait for an answer, just turned, threw the window open, and hopped up onto the sink. As a parting farewell she said simply, "And Iruka hates mixed rice. Don't ask me why." And she was out the window and gone.

* * *

Iruka walked into his apartment and was greeted by a smell so heavenly he immediately wanted to put his head through a wall. Or put Kakashi's head through a wall, either one.

"Kakashi?" He called, bending down to scoop up a barking Miso, cradling his puppy to his chest. Iruka walked farther into his apartment, toward the kitchen, still speaking loud enough Kakashi could hear, "Kakashi, please tell me that's take-out I smell."

"Maa, Sensei," Kakashi's voice soothed as Iruka opened the door to the kitchen and set Miso down, "It's not a proper thank you if someone else does the work."

Iruka sighed and straightened, "But you're still –," Iruka broke off when Kakashi turned away from the stove to face the Chunin. Maskless.

Iruka's eyes widened when that completely registered and he spun away so quickly he nearly toppled over, "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize . . ."

He trailed off at the sound of a deep chuckle behind him and Kakashi saying, "I'm going to develop a complex if you keep reacting like that. Or did you already forget that you've seen _much_ more than just my face?"

". . . Oh . . . right," Iruka mumbled and knew he was blushing right up to the roots of his hair. Mostly because, yes, he _had_ actually forgotten, " _Right_." How had he forgotten _that_?

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, somehow suddenly across the kitchen and behind Iruka without the Chunin realizing he'd moved, mock-hurt lacing his voice, "I'm offended. This entire village has been clamoring to get a look at my face for _years_ and you just _forget_?"

Iruka could _hear_ the smirk in Kakashi's voice and even though he knew he was still blushing like an idiot, Iruka suddenly just needed to _see_ it.

"Well," Iruka mused apologetically, "I _was_ a bit . . . _distracted_." Was it his imagination or did Kakashi just swallow? "And I never thought I'd get the chance to refresh my memory."

Kakashi answered the question Iruka hadn't actually asked, _Are you sure?_ "Refresh away, Iruka."

The smirk was still there when Iruka turned, nervous for some reason.

"Ah," Iruka swallowed, "Now I recall." _I recall that that mask is a crime against humanity._ The Sharingan was still covered by the simple eyepatch Kakashi had taken to wearing in lieu of his hitai-ate, but the rest of his face was perfectly on display. Iruka licked his suddenly dry lips.

The corners of Kakashi's mouth twitched as he said, "Good. Dinner?"

"Alright," Iruka said tearing his eyes away from Kakashi's face to sneak a quick glance at his still healing shoulder, "But I'm doing the dishes."

Kakashi's pout was ten times funnier without the mask, "I'm _fine_."

"Of course," Iruka said and strode over to his table where Kakashi had laid out the food. Iruka suddenly realized how hungry he was. Miso tried to hop into his lap as Iruka sat down but the teacher pointed to the dog bed in the corner, "No, Miso. Bed." It took a few tries but the pup finally trotted away and flopped into his bed.

"Don't know how he sleeps in that thing," Kakashi mumbled as he put a plate in front of Iruka, "It's lumpy as all hell."

It took a second for that to ping in Iruka's mind, distracted as he was by the curve of Kakashi's jaw as the Jounin leaned over him.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked suddenly and Iruka blinked, realizing he'd been giving Kakashi an odd look. And not the _Oh, wow, there's your face_ look he knew he'd been sporting a moment ago.

"Nothing," Iruka said quickly, looking down at the food instead, "I just can't believe you can cook."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, but he kindly didn't call Iruka on the lie, "I am a man of many talents, Iruka. You might have heard."

"Hm," Iruka hummed and pulled the nearest dish to him, "What can't the master of a thousand jutsus do?"

Kakashi pretended to think for a moment and then said, "I don't do windows." He smiled when Iruka snorted.

The food was amazing. Seriously, it was unfair, they were both bachelors, how was Kakashi good at this sort of thing?

Kakashi shrugged when Iruka asked, saying, "I get bored."

Iruka rolled his eyes and stood, "You're the one about give someone a complex."

Kakashi reached over and grabbed Iruka's empty plate, "You think you're the only ninja in this village who can be domestic?"

Iruka snatched the plate back, "I'll have you know I take great pride in my carefully cultivated domesticity. _Especially_ in this village," he tried for Kakashi's plate too, but the Jounin was infuriatingly quick, pulling it out of Iruka's reach.

"Part of a thank you dinner is doing the dishes afterward," Kakashi scolded, thin lips pulling into a smirk. Iruka wanted to trace it with his thumb.

Shoving down a blush at that last thought, Iruka tried for a compromise, "You could at least let me dry."

The smirk widened, "Yes, Sensei."

* * *

Kakashi should not have agreed to let Iruka help with the dishes.

Not only were they standing in close enough proximity that their arms would brush every now and then, but every time Kakashi handed a plate off to Iruka their hands had the opportunity to touch as well. Not to mention with the mask gone and Iruka standing _right there_ , Kakashi could smell the Chunin's hair every time he turned his head.

Kakashi started scrubbing faster before he either went crazy or ripped that stupid hair-tie out of Iruka's hair and buried his nose in dark locks.

Kakashi was just contemplating if it would be overkill to use a water jutsu on a particularly stubborn piece of food stuck to a plate, when Iruka asked, "Hey, Kakashi?" his voice sounding a little odd. Kakashi paused and looked up at the teacher.

Iruka was quiet for a second before he looked Kakashi directly in the eye, "Will you be completely honest with me about something?"

"Depending on how technical you want to be, I'm always honest," Kakashi answered. When Iruka scowled, he smiled gently, "Maa, Sensei, what is it?"

Iruka hesitated a moment before replying, "You remember more from . . . _before_ ," brown eyes flicked meaningfully to Miso asleep in the dog bed, "Than you let on." It was not a question.

Uh, oh. "How do you mean?" Kakashi asked dismissively, rinsing his hands.

Iruka glanced at Miso again, shrugging, "You remember the dog bed." Kakashi smiled a little at Iruka's unsure tone, simultaneously cursing himself for the slip earlier. The smile seemed to annoy the Chunin so Iruka said more forcefully, "And you remembered that Jounin that attacked me."

"Kurenai and Asuma told me about that," Kakashi defended idly. It was half true. The other half was just too embarrassing to mention.

"Doesn't explain why you got all _possessive_ ," Iruka mumbled, but continued before Kakashi could comment, "And it's not just that." Iruka wasn't looking at him anymore, blushing and fiddling with the towel in his hand.

It was endearing enough that Kakashi's curiosity won out over his embarrassment. Besides Iruka was probably the only person in the village Kakashi wouldn't immediately threaten with bodily harm for bringing up the dog thing. Not to mention the only person with any right to ask about it. Might as well be up front.

Kakashi casually leaned on the edge of the sink and tugged the towel away from Iruka in order to dry his hands and urge the teacher to look up, asking kindly, "Then what else is there, Sensei?"

Iruka met his eyes and answered, seeming to choose his words carefully, "The night that you came back," his eyes flicked to Kakashi's shoulder, "And you were hurt. I asked you why you would be so stupid as to come here." Iruka's face softened at Kakashi's grumble of protest and went on, "Do you remember what you answered?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, but that night was almost as fractured as his dog memories. He shook his head and Iruka looked away.

"You said it was because you liked having someone to come home to," Iruka said nervously.

" _. . . Nice to come home to. Someone to share space with . . ."_

A beat passed and Iruka fidgeted, his eyes flicking back up to Kakashi uncertainly, "Say something."

"Alright," Kakashi drawled slowly, fighting the smile tickling the corners of his mouth. He decided to take a chance and grabbed one of Iruka's belt loops, pulling until the Chunin was facing him, "I actually remember more than I let on."

Iruka was blushing and staring down at Kakashi's finger still hooked in his belt loop, "I actually didn't let Ichi-san in because I didn't want her flirting with you." He said it all in one breath.

It was all too cute for Kakashi, "So, I'm not the only possessive one?" he asked teasingly and gave into the smile. Iruka frowned and looked like he was about to protest, so Kakashi chose that moment to kiss him.

Iruka started a bit and sucked in a small breath through his nose. Unwilling to test his luck too much at such a pivotal moment, Kakashi pulled back after only a second of dry contact, looking up at wide, brown eyes, "Okay?"

Relief and something more primal washed over Kakashi as an almost disbelieving grin spread across Iruka's face and he answered, "Okay."

Then Kakashi's arms were full of Chunin as Iruka threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Kakashi happily obliged and wrapped one arm around Iruka's waist, the other immediately going to his hair to get rid of that useless hair-tie.

"Hey," Iruka mumbled distractedly against Kakashi's mouth as the tie was thrown across the room but any protest was cut off by Kakashi's tongue flicking out to swipe Iruka's bottom lip.

Iruka pulled him closer at that, letting his lips part to give Kakashi better access. Kakashi hummed his approval and took up the offer, simultaneously running the fingers of one hand through Iruka's loose hair, the other playing with the hem of Iruka's shirt.

One of Iruka's hands was at the back of Kakashi's neck, playing with the short hair there, trailing down his neck, dipping under his shirt collar briefly and nails grazing back up until Kakashi gave a full body shudder and an involuntary groan. Kakashi pulled back momentarily when Iruka started laughing.

"Nothing," Iruka said to Kakashi's questioning look, "I just remembered something, never mind." Then Iruka's mouth was on his again and Kakashi forgot the question.

He had just gotten up the nerve to push the teacher's shirt up and explore the small of his back when Iruka started to pull away. Kakashi held tighter, confused, "Wait, where – ?"

Iruka kissed Kakashi lightly just to shut him up and said against his lips, "We can either stay here and make-out like horny teenagers or we can go to my room and act like adults."

Iruka laughed again when Kakashi grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along behind him to the bedroom, "Iruka, you have the best ideas."

They were kissing again before they got halfway down the hall, pausing long enough for Iruka to get the door open. Kakashi had just enough presence of mind as they entered Iruka's room to grab the door handle and gently push Miso back into the hallway with his foot before he shut it.

* * *

The third time Kakashi woke up in Iruka's bed, he was naked again. But this time, Iruka was too, no one was bleeding, and they were both entirely human. Kakashi wondered what it said about his life that that was his post-coital checklist, but quickly decided it wasn't worth it.

His shoulder and leg ached a bit from overuse, but those particular marks on the checklist were _so completely worth it_ because both were wrapped securely around a sleeping Iruka, and that made everything right with the world. Kakashi smiled sleepily into the top of his Chunin's head, breathing in the clean smell of Iruka's shampoo and reveling in the feel of the other's head pillowed on his shoulder and the arm resting over his waist.

Iruka's breathing was deep and even, the arm Kakashi had slung around him rising and falling with each breath. Iruka's hair was splayed out in a fantastic mess over the pillow and Kakashi did not resist the urge to run his fingers through it, lightly so as not to wake his Chunin.

Iruka made a little humming sound in his sleep and shifted against Kakashi, but otherwise didn't move, apparently content to snuggle into the source of warmth. Kakashi chuckled quietly and continued running his hand through the dark strands while planting a little kiss on top of Iruka's head.

At this Iruka's eyelashes fluttered, so Kakashi gave in and kissed him again on the forehead. Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking as Kakashi twisted to kiss the scar across Iruka's nose. Still not completely awake, Iruka made a little noise of protest that was cut off when Kakashi finally kissed Iruka's mouth, smiling against his lips as Iruka kissed back.

Kakashi broke off when Iruka suddenly chuckled, looking down at the Chunin with a raised eyebrow.

Iruka grinned teasingly and lifted himself up on an elbow so he could see Kakashi better, "Are you glad I didn't pull a weapon on you this time?"

Kakashi shifted also, pretending to think about it, "Mmm, I don't know, Sensei. It's not as exciting without a knife to my throat." He released his own chuckle when Iruka swatted him lightly on the chest.

"Pervert," Iruka accused, but kissed him again.

The sun was shining through the window onto the bed, warming the blankets. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him down to his chest, letting dark hair curtain his face as he kissed his way down Iruka's jaw, tracing love bites on his neck and shoulder. He could feel Iruka's laughter in his chest as Kakashi hit ticklish spots, Iruka running fingers through Kakashi's hair, down his chest, over his sides.

It was nice and peaceful and everything Kakashi forgot it could be.

Kakashi had just flipped their positions, holding himself up on his elbows, and nuzzling the sensitive spot under Iruka's ear when he remembered something.

"Hey," Kakashi asked, pulling back enough to look Iruka in the eye, "Can I ask a favor?"

Iruka blinked in surprise, still playing with the hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck distractingly (later, Kakashi would have analyze why that made him go so weak), "Sure."

"How would you feel about signing and notarized document detailing your consent to certain activities?" Kakashi asked.

The look Iruka gave him would have been a lot funnier if Kakashi wasn't so serious.

* * *

 **A/N:** And a Happy Holidays to all.

I feel like that last bit went from zero to whoa-now-keep-it-in-your-pants in like 0.00005 seconds, but like I said, this is my first. So, feedback is greatly encouraged. Nothing that smutty happened and I'm still blushing a little, just fyi.

Also, please enjoy this doodle I did while I was supposed to be doing my actual day-job. (Remove spaces)

santana2 . deviantart art/ Kakairu-579549369

Because I have no life. (Iruka has his kid-hair because the hitai-ate looked dumb every time my amateur self tried to draw it)

Have a good one guys.


End file.
